


Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: New Years, Post Series, failing with substance, no play and all work make Veronica snippy, trying for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A New Years talePost series, non movie compliant





	1. December 27

Veronica huffed through the airport. She was so late and minutes away from missing her connecting flight. Her feet hurt and her bra was slipping down her arm. She had already managed to spill her orange juice on her blouse during some turbulence on her first flight of the day. She was exhausted from the unattended minor who managed to kick at her seat the whole flight. She had tried to warn him, but the little brat only smiled up at her.

 

_Flight 62, Houston to LA, has been moved to Concourse B, Gate 11._

 

Veronica stopped and sighed before swinging around on the ball of her foot to go back towards Concourse B. She slammed right into the hard chest of a man. “Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Excuse me!” She didn't bother to look up as she hurried around the man-sized shape and speed-walked down the carpeted hallway.

 

“Veronica?”

 

She recognized her name, of course. Also, she was sure her brain was playing tricks on her. There was no way her ex-boyfriend was seeing her today, of all days, in a random airport. She kept walking, willing the ex to leave her some dignity.

 

“Hey! Veronica! Wait up!”

 

She heard him running after her. She sighed, her shoulders dropping and chin lowering to her chest. She stopped walking. She looked back at him and let out a small squeak. He looked amazing. He was in a coat with a V neck tee shirt underneath. He was in relaxed jeans and slim boots. He had his hair cut short, which suited him. He looked lean and chiseled and carried a small carry-on on his shoulder. He looked down at her, a brow raised. She could tell he was taking in her image. Had he seen her before she got on the first flight, she would have been proud of herself. She had been the ultimate example of business chic. Now, she was sure she had snags in her pantyhose and possibly gum in her hair.

 

“Oh, hey, Logan.” She panted out, offering a small smile. “I'm sorry. I'm in a huge rush.”

 

Logan blinked and nodded. He reached out and gently touched her arm. “Yea, of course. I, just, I had to say hello.” He smiled and her knees weakened.

 

She nodded, still smiling softly. “Of course. So glad you did. I have to go.” She turned and ran down the hallway again. Her luggage bouncing around behind her.

 

She made it to the gate and flashed her ticket before making her way to her seat. She sighed, once able to catch her breath. She thought of Logan, smiling to herself. It had been over eight years since she had spent any real time with him. She had seen him since she left for Columbia, but it was always in passing, like today. She had spent the years in between going to school and working her way up the corporate ladder, away from Neptune.

 

She reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop and sighed. She began working on her current project while the rest of the straggling passengers filed into the plane.

 

“Miss Mars?”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at the flight attendant smiling down at her. She raised a brow and slowly let out a controlled breath. “Yes?” She tried not to sound annoyed, but really wanted to focus on her work.

 

“You've been upgraded to first class.” She smiled brightly and gestured towards the front of the plane.

 

“I have?” Veronica raised a brow. “Why is that?” She tilted her head and eyed the flight attendant suspiciously.

 

“I was just told to relocate you to the first class cabin, ma'am. We have already sold that seat to someone else.” The flight attendant kept smiling and gave Veronica a little nod of encouragement.

 

Veronica sighed. “Alright.” She packed up her laptop and scooted out of the line of seats. She reached over an elderly lady and tried to pull out her bag as gracefully as she could. She still managed to slap the woman in her head with her laptop bag. “Oh, I am so sorry.” She winced down to the woman. “Are you alright?”

 

The woman, obviously annoyed, nodded.

 

The flight attendant lead Veronica towards the front of the plane and gestured to a seat. “Here you are, Miss Mars. Can I take your carry-on? I'll store it for you.” She smiled sweetly.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Probably be safer that way. Thanks.” She handed it over and turned to look at the seat. She sighed softly, smiling down. “Of course.”

 

Logan smiled and gestured to the seat. “I couldn't let you suffer back there. It looked like you were having a bad day already.”

 

Veronica flopped onto the seat. “You could say that.” She sighed and looked over at him. She offered a warm smile. “Thank you.”

 

Logan smiled and watched her. “I totally expected you to be flying the other way. Did you not spend Christmas with your dad?”

 

Veronica grinned nervously. “No. I am hoping to get down to Neptune for New Years, but I don't know if I'll make it.”

 

“Why can't you?” Logan asked, pulling her laptop case off her lap and storing it underneath the seat in front of her while she buckled herself in. He checked her buckle to make sure it was secure.

 

“Big project. I'm afraid we won't be doing much catching up this flight. I need to work on that.” She frowned a bit.

 

“So, you won't have time for dinner tonight?” Logan raised a brow, frowning a bit. He sounded disappointed.

 

“I plan to order room service and shove food into my face while I type with the other hand.” She grinned.

 

“That hardly seems fair to the other hand.” Logan smirked.

 

The flight attendant came over the intercom, directing the passengers of the safety precautions and directions. Soon, they were taxied out to the runway. Veronica gritted her teeth as the plane lifted off the Earth and didn't breathe out until her ears popped. She turned and looked over at Logan, who was still amused, his smirking rising to his eyes.

 

“What?” She sneered. She bent over and reached down. Her fingers tips stretching as she tried to get her bag. She was too short. She went to unbuckle her seat belt.

 

He touched her hand, stopping her. He leaned over, grabbing the laptop bag easily. He placed it on her lap with both of his hands, showing respect to it. “I didn't think you would be scared of flying.”

 

“I'm not scared.” She roughly unzipped her bag and brought her hand to her chest with a yelp. She looked down at her finger and sighed. She had broken a nail. “Jesusfuck.”

 

Logan laughed. “Nice mouth you have there, Mars.” He rang the bell for the flight attendant. She came out and leaned down, pushing her breasts up for Logan and smiling extra sweet. “Sir? You called for me?” She purred the words.

 

“Yes, we need a nail file. My lady friend here has broken a nail.” He pouted and put his hand on Veronica's knee, a sure sign of support in her time of need.

 

Veronica blinked at the touch, but smiled to the flight attendant. She lifted her hand up and wiggled the fingers around.

 

“Of course! I'll be right back.” She scurried off only to reappear a few seconds later. She handed Veronica a plastic wrapped nail file. “Can I get either of you anything else?” She was looking at Logan though.

 

“I'll take a double of scotch, something older than you.” He winked. “She'll have an Irish coffee.”

 

Veronica blinked and shook her head. “No, she won't.” She shot a small polite smile to the flight attendant. “I'm fine. Thanks.”

 

The flight attendant nodded and vanished.

 

Veronica removed the sterile plastic wrapper over the nail file. She began to roughly grind at her nail. Her eyes were focused and she looked like she might grind down to the first knuckle. “Thanks.”

 

“Sure.” He watched her, shaking his head. He took her hands in his, stopping her. He pulled the file from her hand. “Allow me.”

 

Veronica raised a brow, allowing him to trim her raggedy nail. “Did you go to beauty school?” She smirked.

 

“No, I've been pampered my whole life. I picked up a few things.” He chuckled.

 

The flight attendant returned and set his scotch and a napkin next to him. “Here you are, Sir.” She looked at him doing Veronica's nails and grinned. “Anything else I can get you?”

 

“We're fine. Thank you.” Logan purred back at her, looking up at her.

 

The flight attendant giggled and walked away.

 

“Your nails look crappy.” He softly said. “You need a professional manicure.”

 

“I don't have time. I work.” Veronica snipped at him. She sighed, catching herself. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was too stressed and it didn't last long.

 

He stopped filing and looked up at her face. “When is your big meeting?” His voice was soft and concerned. He turned back to her nail and continued to work on it.

 

“Tomorrow.” She tried to pull her laptop out of the bag again, but with a hand trapped by Logan's, she sighed and sat there. “I have a few meetings this week.”

 

“I don't have to go back to Neptune for a while. I can hang out in LA if you think you might get time for a dinner with me.” He said softly, his voice hopeful.

 

Veronica looked up at him and sighed. “I really can't promise anything. I'm sorry.” She did feel bad. She had lost more than her fair share of relationships because of her work. She wasn't here to socialize though.

 

He finished up her nail so she wouldn't scratch anything or get it caught on something. “I think that's good, for emergency cuticle care.” He smiled up at her, handing her back the file.

 

Veronica glanced at her nail. “Thanks.” She opened her laptop case and pulled out her laptop again. She slipped the nail file into a small pocket inside the case. She turned her laptop on and let out a slow breath. She opened the files she needed opened and started to review them. She pulled a thick stack of paper out of her bag and a pen. She was determined to work.

 

“Wow. You weren't kidding. You expected to do all this in coach?” Logan chuckled.

 

“I did it in coach on the first half of this journey.” She didn't look away.

 

“What is all this?” Logan peeked over her shoulder at the papers and screen.

 

Veronica turned and sighed. “I get that you want to bond and be entertained on this flight. Had it been my flight home, I would love to joke around with you and teach you what I do. But, I really need to work on this and I don't really have time to socialize.”

 

Logan blinked, but nodded. “Yes, of course. I'm sorry.” He adjusted in his seat and looked out the window. He sipped his scotch.

 

Veronica sighed softly. She turned back to her computer and worked. She managed to do pretty well for close to ninety minutes before she felt him watching her. “Yes?”

 

“You have gum in your hair.” He calmly said.

 

“I thought I might.” She replied. Her eyes didn't leave the work on her lap.

 

“Want me to get it?” He smirked, chuckling softly.

 

“I'll get it later. Thanks.” She smiled, but her tone was dismissive.

 

He reached over and gently started to pick at her hair. He stopped suddenly and looked down at her. He blinked, watching her face.

 

“What?” She turned and looked up at him. “Is it in there good?”

 

“Do you have kids?” He asked softly.

 

Veronica laughed extremely loudly.

 

Logan dropped his chin and his body jerked a bit at the sudden outburst of noise.

 

She shook her head a bit. “No. That is a special gift from an unaccompanied minor on my previous flight.” She looked back to her work.

 

“Oh.” He resumed working on it. “Married?”

 

“Nope.” She didn't bother to laugh at that one. “I know I don't post a lot on social media, but I would probably have posted either of those." She flashed him a small grin.

 

She heard a quick exhale from him before he spoke again. “Dating anyone?” He asked quickly.

 

“No one serious. I mean, there's the whole Mets team, but not a one of them could handle me solo.” She smirked, but didn't look over at him.

 

“Your dad must love that joke.” He smirked.

 

“He's gotten used to it.”

 

“And he was fine with you not coming home for his favorite holiday?” Logan raised a brow.

 

“He doesn't have much control over my life. He's proud of his little fancy New York business daughter. This is what fancy New York people do. Work all the time.” She growled at the stack of papers and clicked violently at her laptop.

 

“You need a spa day. You are very tense.” Logan softly commented.

 

“I need a day off, and I will get some if I do this shit right.” She turned and looked over at him. “My dad is understanding. I just saw him for Thanksgiving.” She turned back to her work.

 

“You were in Neptune for Thanksgiving?” Logan blinked, a little surprised.

 

“No. I flew my dad out. We went to the parade.” She was focused on work again.

 

“But you have been back in the last decade, right?” Logan leaned back, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Yes, of course.” She turned and look at him. “You've been to New York in the last decade, right?” She smirked.

 

“Maybe.” He grinned a bit. “I didn't know if you wanted me to call though.”

 

“You would have had a better chance of having dinner with me if you had.” She winked and went back to work.

 

Logan chuckled and let her work for a while.

 

 

Twenty minutes were left in the flight and Logan was cringing every time he heard a noise from Veronica. “You should pack it up. We'll be beginning our descent soon.” He tried to sound calm, but he was about to throw her laptop to the floor and stomp on it.

 

“Oh? Ok.” Veronica was calm for the moment. She didn't start packing it up though.

 

“Roni?”

 

“Hmm?” Her eyes were glued to the screen.

 

“It can't be that important.” He sighed.

 

Veronica made a note and turned to look up at him. “This is my career, Logan.”

 

“I didn't think you would go from putting yourself in danger to killing yourself with work.” Logan grinned at his pun.

 

Veronica wasn't amused. She simply turned back and kept working until the captain came over the speakers. She put her laptop back in the bag and slipped the papers in after it.

 

“So, do you want my current number?” Logan asked after a minute.

 

“Your address would be a better option.” Veronica smiled sweetly.

 

Logan blinked. “My address? Why do you need to know that?” He asked apprehensively.

 

“To send a check to cover my upgrade. You got me up here to charm and I worked the whole trip. It was a waste, which I will cover.” She adjusted in the seat a bit and looked out the window. Her face softened as she looked down at Los Angeles.

 

Logan's mouth opened and closed, much like a fish, for a few heartbeats, but eventually, he stopped. He nodded. “Sure.” He grabbed her pen and wrote his address down on a napkin. He held both out to her. “Here.” His voice was soft.

 

She turned back and took them, smiling. “Thanks.” She looked down at the napkin and sighed. “You still live in the Neptune Grand?” She chuckled.

 

“No, of course not! But I'm not letting you repay me.” Logan smirked. “You needed the upgrade.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Since I know how hard it is for you to take my money, I'll allow it. But it will never happen again.” She gave him a stern look.

 

Logan smirked, leaning forward. “Can I get your current number?”

 

Veronica reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and brought up his name. “Enter your number here.”

 

He took her phone and sighed. “You still have me as a contact?” He looked up at her and grinned.

 

Veronica bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yea.”

 

He laughed suddenly. “I think you might want to update the picture. I have grown up since this.”

 

“Nah, it's a thing. Everyone's pictures are from high school. It just worked out that I didn't have new pics of you.”

 

“You'll have to take one.” Logan softly replied. He handed her phone back.

 

The plane began to land and Veronica gripped the armrests tightly. Logan smirked a bit and laid his hand on top of hers while they landed. His fingers wrapped around hers and gently held them. Once the plane got secured at the gate, Veronica grabbed her items and looked up at him. “I'll see you around, Logan.” She smiled sweetly. “Thanks again.”

 

“Sure thing, Ronica. Take care of yourself.” He smiled sadly. “Get a manicure!” He forced a chuckle. He watched her grab her carry-on and run out of the plane. He sighed and let a long line of people go in front of him.

 

 

Veronica got checked into her hotel and set up a work station at the desk in the room. She didn't stop thinking about Logan though. He looked incredible and wanted to spend time with her. She would have to find his address though. She needed to send him a thank you card, at least. She changed her clothes into something more casual and called down to have some laundry done for her juiced clothes. She looked at her hair in the mirror. She smiled, realizing Logan got all of the gum out of it. She pulled it back into a ponytail and sat at the desk.

 

“Ok. Time to get back to work.”

 

She stared at the screen and flashing cursor. Her eyes glazed over and her brain went blank.

 

“Maybe a phone call to Wallace, just to check in and see how his holidays are going.” She smiled to herself and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and her thumb hovered over Logan's newly entered number. She shook her head and scrolled down to Wallace and tapped it.

 

“Sup, Supafly!” Wallace was happy.

 

Veronica grinned. “Hey, Papa Bear. How are the holidays going for you?”

 

“Oh, fantastic! We're about to take the baby to the park.” Veronica could tell he was beaming with pride.

 

“Oh? I want lots of pictures. And I mean the kind with him playing, not being snuggled by his daddy.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“Look, Nelly is getting big. He's hard on daddy!” Wallace whined.

 

“Nelly is only going to get bigger, Wallace.”

 

“Really? I had no idea puppies grow into dogs. Thanks!” Wallace sneered, then chuckled. “Your dad is bugging me to let him come over and train him.”

 

“Dad trained Backup and he was always so good.” Veronica spoke fondly. Backup had died last year. She was sure her dad was missing his furry partner. “Plus, he doesn't have grandkids or a dog of his own.”

 

“So, I should hand over parental controls to your dad?” Wallace scoffed.

 

“No! Of course not! You have to stand your ground with Keith Mars. Don't let him alpha you out of your dog.” Veronica tried to talk with a commanding, yet controlled voice, but she was giggling.

 

“I might let them play together if Keith is house trained.” Wallace sniped playfully.

 

“Oh! I'm telling him you said that!” Veronica laughed.

 

“Oh, God, please don't!” Wallace laughed back. He calmed a bit. “Got New Years plans? I bet you are going to some fancy party at Rockefeller.”

 

“I'm actually in LA right now.” Veronica sighed.

 

“No kidding? You should come down. We'll go to a party down here.” Wallace sounded hopeful.

 

“I'm not sure I'll be able to. Work is, well, you know. Work.”

 

“V, you work too much.”

 

“Logan said something similar earlier today.”  
  


“You talked to Logan and we talked about my puppy first?” Wallace was shocked.

 

“He bumped me from coach to first class. I was a disaster too. The first flight of my day was hell. I had gum in my hair.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “He picked it out.”

 

“Whoa.” Wallace paused. “Nice of him.”

 

“Yea. He said I looked like I was having a bad day.” She sighed. “He looked really good, too.”

 

“Don't you follow him on social media? Why is that a surprise?”

 

“I barely look at that stuff. You know that. You complain that I haven't seen your wacky Instagram photos or something. I tune you out when you talk about that stuff.”  
  


“I am not feeling the love.” Wallace expressed sadly.

 

“Speaking of love, how's the lady?” Veronica felt the need to change the subject.

 

“G is good.” He was grinning again.

 

“Good. Well, I suppose I should get to work. I turned down Logan's offer of food because of work, I shouldn't spend too much time on other people.” She smirked. “Don't want him to get jealous.”

 

Wallace chuckled. “Yea, how long has it been since you've seen him?”

 

“A couple years? Maybe your graduation?” Veronica played idly with a pen.

 

“Maybe.” Veronica could tell he was holding something back.

 

“What? What do you want to say or ask?” Veronica sighed.

 

“He's currently single and ready to mingle.” Wallace chuckled.

 

“That's lovely.” Veronica rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see them.

 

“And you are single.”

 

“And a workaholic who lives on the other side of the country.” Veronica laughed.

 

“So, you aren't turning down the idea.” Wallace said knowingly.

 

“I'll call if I get time to come down to Neptune before heading back home.” She was going to give up on this losing battle. Wallace knew that she would take Logan back, but right now, it didn't make sense. She was career driven. “Give Georgia and Nelly my love.

 

“Take care of yourself, V.” Wallace sounded concerned.

 

They said their goodbyes and Veronica gently set her phone down next to her. She looked at it and let out a slow breath.

 

 


	2. December 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed V's conversation with Wallace, go back to the last chapter to catch it.

Logan sat on his surfboard and bobbed in the water. It was early in the morning and the sky was just starting to shift from dark blue to a golden yellow. The water was chilly, but Logan had his wetsuit on. He ran his hand through his wet hair and watched as Dick paddled back over to him. “Nice ride.”

 

“Thanks, Dude.” Dick smiled. He straddled his board next to Logan. “So, I'm only going to ask once, as your friend and only family you have, then I'm going to ignore your moodiness for the rest of the day.”

 

Logan smirked and nodded. “Alright. Ask.”

 

“What's on your mind, chum?” Dick looked over to his best friend. His eyes showed real concern, something they didn't normally do.

 

“I literally ran into Veronica yesterday at the airport.” Logan chuckled over 'literally'. “I upgraded her to sit next to me.”

 

“What? Did Roni not give the appropriate appreciative blowjob?” Dick smirked. Logan knew he didn't mean it, not with Veronica.

 

“She said her thanks, but she worked the entire flight.” Logan splashed the water idly with his hands.

 

“How'd she look?” Dick checked out some women running on the beach.

 

“Well, she looked exhausted and overworked.” He sighed. “And still so beautiful.”

 

“She single? You should invite her to your party.” Dick looked back to his friend, smirking.

 

“I tried to invite her to dinner in LA, but she told me she had to work. She's too busy for a little party in Neptune, man.” Logan's voice sagged with defeat.

 

“Dude, you should either jump on it or finally leave her behind. She's poisoning you.” When Logan sat up straighter, Dick continued. “I'm not saying she's actively hurting you, but you have pined for her since high school. Shit or get off the pot, bro.”

 

Logan pouted a bit. “It wasn't pining when we were in a relationship, Dick. She felt things for me in return.”

 

“If you want to love someone who doesn't love you back, it's your choice. I'm just saying you can't keep doing the same thing and expect her to fall back to you.” Dick looked behind him and noticed a wave coming in. “I'm going to take this wave and meet those hotties on the beach. You stay out here and sulk.” He flashed Logan a wink and started to paddle away.

 

Logan offered a small smile and nodded. Logan knew Dick had a point. “Shit or get off the pot.” He repeated thoughtfully, looking back to watch for a wave to bring him to shore.

 

 

Veronica sat in the conference room and flipped through the presentation folder. She sighed, looking around the room at the other patrons. They were all waiting for the CEO to show up and give them the five minutes it would take to do this presentation. Veronica had spent the first couple hours of the morning going over her findings with the team. Her only role now was to sit pretty and confirm the numbers if they should ask. She hated this part. She did all the work and those who talked got all the credit. She was lost in this thought when a male slipped into the chair next to her and gently tugged at her folder. She blinked and looked up at him. She watched a slow, cocky smile stretch his face. “This is a surprise.”

 

“I'd say, Veronica.” Troy Vandergraff leaned back in his chair. “What brings you to this rodeo?”

 

She shrugged, closing the folder slowly. “Business. But, what are you doing here?” She raised a brow.

 

“My dad is looking to bring this tiny business into his empire. I'm here as liaison and to make sure it's still in his best interest to buy. I get the see into all the dark, tiny corners.” He leaned in. “Jealous?” He threw her a wink playfully.

 

“Hardly. I'm surprised they didn't give us that niblet though. Seems like it might have come in handy during my research.” Veronica tried to keep her voice calm and relaxed. It probably fooled most of the people in the room. Troy had some memory of her being upset.

 

“Probably. Your numbers are slightly off.” Troy tapped the folder. “But, I think with what you were given, it's good information.” He leaned back in his chair. “Ever think of working in house somewhere?”

 

Veronica's eyebrows rose quickly. “Looking to invest in consulting analysts in house? We aren't cheap.”

 

“No, I doubt you are.” He chuckled, eyeing her with dark eyes. “But, we could use one, especially if we do this merger.”

 

“I'm guessing it's more hostile takeover than merger though, right?” Veronica grinned back, a brow lifted.

 

“It's nothing right now.” He raised a finger to his lips, his eyes were playful.

 

“If I were to make a move, in more ways than one, I would need someone to buy out my contract. I'm obligated to stay with these fine folks for another year, unless they fire me or I quit to find another career.” Veronica shrugged. “So, unless you can hold off that long, you'll have to find someone else to hold your hand.” She smirked.

 

“But your hand is so little. It makes mine seem so big.” He wiggled his brows at her.

 

Veronica couldn't help but laugh at him. She blushed, turning away from the men who looked over at her. She shot a glare to Troy, but she couldn't hold it. He was smirking back at her.

 

The meeting started and the CEO stared at the presenters with an unreadable face. He waited until they were done and simply stood up and walked out of the room. Veronica and her associates blinked as the members of the board followed the CEO out. Veronica got a few glares from her associates as they left the room, leaving her alone to pick up the materials.

 

“Don't take it too bad, Veronica. That dude is a complete jackass.” Troy offered, a hand on her shoulder in support.

 

Veronica turned and offered a small smile. “I'm fine, Troy. I'm a big girl. It would have helped to have all the information, but I did the ultimate best with what I had. I'm confident in my work.” She stacked up the pile of folders in the middle of the table. She gathered her bag and zipped it up. Her face remained calm and collected. She wasn't giving up her disappointment visually.

 

“It was great to see you again, Veronica.” Troy handed one of his cards over to her. “I'm serious about the offer.”

 

Veronica took the card and looked down at it. She nodded and looked up at him. “Sure. Once I can afford my get out of hell clause.” She sighed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her business card. “In case you want to hire a successful consulting agency for your business needs.” She grinned bright and fake, her voice sounding like a commercial.

 

Troy grinned, taking the card. “You look exquisite, by the way. I'm not sure if I told you so already.”

 

Veronica chuckled softly. “You didn't, but thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Troy.” She gave him a quick once over. “You really do seem to fit in this office world.”

 

“Eh, my dad still likes to build things. I came on board to deal with the day to day. Today was just lucky.” He flashed her a grin, his dimples deep in his cheeks. “Got lunch plans?”

 

“Yes, my team is going out to celebrate our loss.” Veronica deadpanned. “Or maybe lick our wounds.” She put her laptop case strap up on her shoulder. “I have work I need to do. Have a good New Years, Troy.”

 

Troy nodded. “You too, Veronica.” He smiled and held the door open for her.

 

 

Logan ran the towel over his hair and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of his shower and walked to the sink. He grabbed a small towel and wiped down the mirror. He inspected his face before applying the shaving cream carefully over the lower half of it. He rinsed off his hand under warm running water and picked up his razor. He reached up to start shaving but his phone rang. He blinked, pausing in mid-motion. He had thoughts that Veronica was calling and rushed into his bedroom to look at the phone. He chuckled at himself, dripping in his towel, razor still in hand. He picked up the phone and tapped he speaker button. “Sup, Wallace?”

 

“Hey. How's it going?” Wallace seemed relaxed on the other end.

 

“Good. Just got back from surfing. You really should try again. I'm sure you'll eventually stand up.” Logan smirked and took his phone back into the bathroom. He set it on the counter and began to shave.

 

“Yea, eventually.” Wallace chuckled.

 

“I don't see why you don't get it. You're a natural athlete.” Logan tapped the razor on the side of the sink.

 

“Might be the freezing water.” Wallace answered.

 

“Maybe. What's up?” Logan was finishing up one cheek.

 

“I thought I would let you know that Georgia and I will probably be at your party. We need a puppy sitter, but I have someone in mind.”

 

“Oh, good! Anything particular I need to get for you two? Drinks? Snacks? Drugs?” Logan chuckled at his own little joke. He knew Wallace didn't partake.

 

“Nah. We'll work with whatever you have.” Wallace snickered.

 

“Cool.” Logan tapped the razor again and started on the other cheek. “That it?”

 

“Well, I might have double booked. I offered myself to an out of town guest, but I'm not sure she will even be in town.” Wallace was tiptoeing around the subject.

 

“Veronica is welcome at my party, Wallace. If she wants to come, I would be happy to see her here.” Logan was grinning.

 

“She isn't sure she'll be able to.” Wallace sighed tiredly.

 

“How much does she work?” Logan stopped shaving. “She worked on the whole flight from Houston and said she did the same on the flight from New York.”

 

“And you didn't mention to her best friend that you happened to run into her?” Wallace had a smile in his voice.

 

“Oh.” Logan cleared his throat. “You obviously knew I saw her.” He blinked. “You talked to her?”

 

“I did. She said you picked gum out of her hair and got her bumped to first class.” Wallace laughed.

 

Logan grinned in memory. “I did. I felt so bad for her. She looked like a mess. She had something spilled on her and the gum and her pantyhose...” He trailed off, shaving his neck. “I had to do something to improve her day.”

 

“Nothing like dropping a grand to show you care.” Wallace laughed.

 

Logan pouted. “Well, I wanted to see her too. We barely talked the whole flight.”

 

“That doesn't surprise me. She said she had a couple projects going on. According to her dad, she worked over Thanksgiving while he watched the games at her apartment in New York.”

 

Logan sighed, tapping the razor. “She didn't come home for Christmas.”

 

Wallace chucked nervously. “Dude, she worked on Christmas. She was in the office on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.”

 

“What?” Logan let out a breath, trying to understand why she would work that hard. “She's salary, right?”

 

“I'm sure she is. She just works all the time. I wouldn't expect her to show up at your party, but if she's in town, I'm dragging her out.” Wallace said with conviction.

 

“Why wouldn't she come here?” Logan asked timidly.

 

“Oh, no, I mean, I wouldn't expect her to come down to Neptune. If she does, I'm sure she'll come to your party. She isn't mad at you or anything.” Wallace was obviously uncomfortable.

 

Logan nodded to himself in the mirror. “Oh. Alright.”

 

“Jesus. I am a Gilmore Girl.” Wallace sighed dramatically.

 

Logan inspected his shave and blinked. “What?”

 

“Oh, something V said once.” Wallace softly said, then laughed. “It had to do with you too. It was when I warned her about you and Parker getting closer. She said I was a Gilmore Girl and she was trying to figure out which one.”

 

Logan laughed. “Sounds like her.” He wiped his face with a towel. “We need to get her down here and give her a chance to relax. She's got tunnel vision or something with that job. She's going to give herself a heart attack before she's thirty at this rate.” He sighed.

 

“I'll do my part, but I'm going to need help if we plan to kidnap her.”

 

 

Veronica looked down at her drink. Her barely kept nails tapped gingerly against it before she finished the double shot of tequila. She shivered a bit and set the glass back down in front of her. She was in the hotel bar and opted for alcohol for dinner.

 

An attractive male in a tailored suit sat down near her. He left a couple stools empty between them. When she looked over at him, he offered a friendly smile and then turned to the bartender to order.

 

Veronica nodded to the bartender, jiggling her empty glass a bit.

 

The man pulled out his phone and began to flip though it. Veronica watched him, curious if he was waiting for a date. He didn't wear a ring and there was no tan line implying he was supposed to be wearing one. He didn't seemed to be in a hurry or anxious. She thought maybe he was just in town for business, same as her.

 

She turned her attention to a couple at the bar across from her. The man was close to fifty years old and the woman was closer to Veronica's age. He had a ring on his hand, but she didn't have a matching one. Veronica's brain instantly went to an affair, but the two didn't touch like lovers. Her mind offered the idea that he was her father, since Veronica had been to a bar with her own father once she began to drink legally. It wasn't common, but it wasn't shocking either. Veronica watched the man pull out his phone and show the woman pictures. Veronica barely heard his voice, but she picked up “granddaughter” and “wife”. So, they probably weren't related.

 

She sipped her drink, her eyes glued to the couple. She felt this rush of energy shoot through her and chuckled at herself. This is what chasing the case felt like all those years ago.

 

“Are you alright?” The attractive man asked. Veronica turned and saw his brow was raised and one side of his mouth was lifted.

 

“I'm fine. Thanks. Sorry if I interrupted your game of Candy Crush.” Veronica sipped more of her drink.

 

He giggled a bit. “Actually, Facebook.” He made a disgusted face. “It's the worst, right?” He looked back to it. “I'm addicted though.”

 

“Have you taken a picture of your drink yet? I'm sure your friends and family want to know that you are consuming alcohol right this second.” Veronica was sneering. She stopped, wondering why she was being mean.

 

He chuckled again and shook his head. “No. I tend to avoid those pictures.” He scooted down a stool and offered his hand. “Oliver Zane.”

 

“Veronica Mars.” She took his hand and shook it.

 

“Where have I heard that name?” He wrapped his fingers around her hand and held it a moment as he thought. “Oh! I know! You solved the Hearst Rapist case.” He grinned a bit.

 

Veronica blushed. “Uh, yea. Painfully.” She chuckled. “Were you a student there?” She gently pulled back her hand, which he allowed without a second thought.

 

“Yes. I'm shocked I never saw you around campus.” He sipped his drink.

 

“Oh, I left after one year. I finished my degree at Columbia.” She explained.

 

He nodded. “That might be why.” He chuckled. “Are you here in LA for a case?”

 

Veronica laughed and finished her drink. “Hardly. I'm just here working on a couple business presentations. Consulting things.” She waved her hand around and scrunched up her nose. “Nothing as important as solving major cases.” She grinned.

 

“Nothing better to do in LA than get tipsy at a hotel bar, though?” He raised a brow at her.

 

“Rough day.” She shrugged. The bartender came up and offered another drink. She nodded. “Sure.”

 

A woman burst into the bar and glared at the man with the younger woman. She looked tired and her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. “Henry! I can't believe you! What are you doing with her? Why would you do this to your family?”

 

Veronica noticed the man's reaction and raised a brow.

 

Henry looked to his companion then shook his head at his wife. “Aly, no! I'm not! I couldn't!” He got off the stool, pushing against his companion and walked to his wife. He seemed shocked to be accused at all. “How could you think I would do that?”

 

“Henry! You are at a hotel, with her!” Aly looked like she might throw up or faint.

 

“Excuse me? Aly, is it?” Veronica spoke up. “I don't think your husband was cheating on you.” She turned to look at the woman still sitting at the bar. “At least, not with this woman.” She offered a smile to the woman.

 

The woman in question seemed to be shocked and was shaking her head towards Henry and Aly.

 

Aly turned and glared at Veronica. “No one asked you! I bet you are sleeping with my Henry too!” She sobbed.

 

“Um. No.” Veronica, though tipsy, was still calm. “I have some evidence, if you'd like to hear it.” She offered.

 

Henry blinked and tilted his head at Veronica.

 

Aly calmed a bit. “What evidence?” She sniffled.

 

“I've been sitting here for-” Veronica looked over at Oliver's phone to check the time. “About twenty minutes. Your husband and-” She looked to the woman, a brow raised.

 

“Natalie.” The possible mistress answered.

 

Veronica smiled to Natalie and looked back to Aly. “Your husband and Natalie were here when I came in.”

 

Aly didn't look any calmer yet. She hiccuped as she struggled to keep her sobs down.

 

“Your husband still has his wedding band on. Most men who are attempting to cheat on their wives remove it before entering a bar or picking their mistresses up. Henry has his still tight around that finger. He also hasn't touched it once, not that I noticed. Now, to me, that means he hasn't thought of his wife, you, but it also means he's not feeling guilty.”

 

Aly looked to his hand and back to Veronica. “Alright. Some women flirt with married men. Maybe he didn't have a chance to remove it.”

 

“He showed her pictures of you and a granddaughter. He gushed about both of you. Men cheating don't want to be reminded of what is at home. They cheat to escape it. Henry isn't escaping you, from what I can tell.”

 

Aly took a long calm breath.

 

Oliver smirked a bit, sipping his drink.

 

“He also hasn't touched her. He hasn't held her hand, grabbed his arm-” Veronica gently touched Oliver's arm to show Aly what she meant. “Or anything else since I have been here. If they were sexual or flirting, I wouldn't be able to see all four of their hands since I got here.”

 

The bartender chuckled and gave Veronica another drink. He leaned in close to her. “If she believes you, I'm covering your tab.”

 

Veronica grinned up at the bartender and sipped her drink. She looked back to Aly. “He's also not paying for her drinks and she isn't paying for his. They have both put down cash to cover their own. When courting someone, people tend to shell out for the booze.”

 

Aly gently wiped her fingers over her cheeks.

 

“And last, but not least, Aly.” Veronica started and waited for Aly to look back at her. “When you came bursting in here, accusing him, he didn't jump away from Natalie. He jumped up, sure.” She nodded. “You were pretty loud and startled most of us. But, he didn't back away from this woman because he wasn't caught in the act. Henry is not cheating on you with Natalie.” She sipped her drink, smirking a bit to herself.

 

Aly turned and looked up at Henry. “You really aren't?”

 

Henry offered a small smile. “No, Baby. I'm not. I'm not sure what made you think I could ever do that to you, but I would never. I love you. I'm so happy with you. I couldn't cheat. I would die without you.”

 

Aly sighed softly. “I'm sorry, Henry. I just saw you and Natalie and got myself worked up.” Aly walked over to Henry who wrapped her up into a hug.

 

The bartender and Oliver applauded both the couple and Veronica. Veronica raised her glass to the couple, then the bartender, smirking at him. “Thanks.”

 

Oliver sipped his drink, shaking his head. He looked over at Veronica. “Wow. That was impressive.”

 

“It was nothing.” She shrugged.

 

Oliver chuckled and scooted over one more time. He leaned in closer to her. “Actually, it was pretty hot.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked over at him. “Really?”

 

“Oh yea. You read them like they were a billboard and it was all true. You could tell. It was amazing.” He licked his lips and looked down at her.

 

Veronica blushed. “Uh, thanks.” She was nervous, but smiled up at him. “To be honest, solving that type of thing, it is kind of hot.”

 

Oliver chuckled and tapped her glass with his own. “Fuck yea, it was.” He finished his drink. “Want to go up to your room?”

 

Veronica finished her drink and thought for a moment. She looked to the happy couple, now talking with Natalie calmly. She turned back to Oliver and smiled with a nod. “Yes, I do.” She slid off the stool and grabbed his hand, leading him to the elevator.

 

 


	3. December 29

Veronica woke up the next morning and her head was throbbing. She groaned softly, raising a hand to her temple and tried to shove her head further into her pillow. She was laying on her stomach, the sheet exposing her smooth and soft back. She felt the bed move a bit and remembered she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and looked back, just as the suit guy from the hotel bar was taking a provocative picture of her. She raised a brow. “What are you doing?”

 

Oliver smirked. “I'm remembering this for later.” He playfully slapped her behind. “Mind if I shower first?” He leaned in closer. His voice dropped down. “Or we could shower together.”

 

Veronica waved him away. “You can shower. I need to find water and aspirin.” She groaned and shoved her face into her pillow.

 

Oliver chortled. Shortly after, she heard the bathroom door close and the shower start.

 

Veronica climbed up to her knees and looked down at the messy bed surrounding her. She sighed and climbed off it. She slipped her panties back on and grabbed a shirt, giving her some sense of modesty for when this intimate stranger came back out. She pulled a water from the mini fridge and opened it. She gulped some of it down and plopped in her chair. According to the clock, it was still early. She sipped her water and looked towards the bathroom door and her moment of weakness. She shrugged at it. At least, she got the ego boost she needed from it. Now, she can go into her second meeting of the week and thrill them. She leaned down and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small pill bottle. She took a couple little white pills and leaned back in the chair. She was hopeful about today.

 

A little later, Oliver strolled out of the shower in a towel. He looked down at her. “You have to leave soon?”

 

Veronica finished her water and shrugged. “I have a meeting I have to prep for in a couple hours.” 

 

Oliver smirked and grabbed his towel. He tugged it gently. The tucked in corner escaped at his waist. He pulled the towel away from his naked form.

 

Veronica giggled a bit and blushed. “As tempting as that is, I should go get in the shower.” She stood and walked past him. She spanked his bare behind as she went into the bathroom.

 

As Veronica showered yesterday's activities from her body, she let her mind wander. She thought of Troy and his job offer. It would be nice to be back in California, but she wondered if she could work with Troy. It wouldn't be impossible. He had seemed to grow up since she last saw him. She would be closer to her dad, and her friends. She would be closer to Logan.

 

She thought about Logan. She could have called him last night. But the idea of hooking up with a random guy just presented itself to her. She wasn't there to find someone to take up to her room. She didn't know it would happen. She thought about Logan and how complicated it would have been to call him for a booty call. She smirked at herself and shook her head. “Complicated? Understatement.” She felt a tinge of guilt, but shrugged it off. While it was great fun to flirt with Logan, it didn't imply they were anything more than occasional friendly acquaintances, with a lot of history.

 

Veronica got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body under her arms. She tucked it in between on the outer side of a breast. She rung out her hair and stepped out into the main room. She looked at Oliver, half dressed in slacks and his undershirt. He was an attractive person, even in the morning sober hours. She could have done a lot worse in a hotel bar.

 

He raised a brow and smirked. “If I knew you better, I would swear you were just eye-fucking me.”

 

Veronica laughed. “But you don't.” She walked to her luggage and pulled out her outfit for the day.

 

Oliver stood and walked behind her. He leaned down, kissing her neck and shoulder slowly. “Sure I can't interest you in another round?”

 

Veronica closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She perked up and cleared her throat. “Yes, I'm sure. I have to go soon.” She turned and looked up at him. “Thanks for last night. It was-” She paused, smirking. “Fun.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Very. Can I get your number? Maybe we can have more fun before you go back to wherever you call home.” He leaned down and kissed her neck again.

 

“Uh.” Veronica tilted her head back and moans. “Sure.” She pushed at his chest gently. “You should leave. I refuse to take another shower this morning.”

 

He smirked and kissed along her jaw. “So be dirty the rest of the day.” He slipped a finger between the towel and her skin in the middle of her cleavage.

 

Veronica slapped her hand on top of his. “Another time, perhaps.” She pushed past him and wrote a number on the small notepad left by the hotel staff on the bedside table. She peeled off the page and handed it to him. “Have a good day, Oliver.” She offered a friendly smile.

 

Oliver took the page and slipped his shoes on. “You too, Veronica. Happy New Year.” He walked closer to her and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek. He turned and picked up his shirt and suit jacket, his tie still shoved in a pocket. He opened the door and walked out.

 

Veronica watched the door click shut and let out a slow sigh. “Cowboy up, Mars. Time to impress.”

 

 

Logan sat in the restaurant and nervously played drums with his silverware. He saw the faux mohawk bobbing through the crowd and his lips curled upward. He put the fork and knife down and stood up, welcoming his lunch date to the table. “Mac! You look fantastic!”

 

Mac smiled and sat in the chair the host offered her. She watched Logan reclaim his chair and picked up her menu. “Logan, you look good. How're things going?” She looked over the vegetarian items.

 

“Good. All set for the party, I think. You are still coming, right?” His eyes widened and he sounded hopeful. He had gotten pretty close to Mac after Veronica moved to New York. They had a collection of internet sites that gave them both a steady flow of money. Nothing that they could retire on, but more than enough to cover the Chanel mini dress Mac was wearing and her expensive haircut.

 

“Of course I'm going to be there. I hear there might be a certain kidnapped blonde there too.” Mac grinned and her dimples popped.

 

Logan couldn't help but smile at the thought of Veronica. “Yea, well, we're hoping. If you talk to her, could you maybe get her to come. I think she works too much and needs a night of partying.”

 

“She certainly works too much. I think the only people still in her social circle are me and Wallace.” She sighed. She took a sip of her water.

 

“She doesn't have friends in New York?” Logan leaned back a bit in his chair and raised a brow.

 

“She doesn't talk about anyone.” She turned and looked up to the waiter. She ordered a meal and handed her menu over. Logan did the same. “She can't keep a boyfriend, I know that much.”

 

“Wait.” Logan blinked. “Because of work?” He tilted his head a bit.

 

“Yes. She and Piz-” Mac stopped, blinking a bit at herself. She looked down at the table and bit her bottom lip.

 

“She got back with Piz?” Logan asked softly.

 

“Uh. Yea. For a few months. I think they both thought maybe a different location would improve their chances.”

 

Logan nodded. “Without the crazy ex who beat him up.” He reset his silverware.

 

“I'm thinking maybe without people knowing about the sex tape.” Mac smiled softly. “Either way, they didn't work out. He dumped her after eight months or something.”

 

Logan watched as the waiter placed drinks in front of them and walked away. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came. He picked up his cola and sipped it.

 

“He didn't like her working so much. He actually wanted to spend time with her.” Mac smirked. “Imagine that nonsense!” She picked up her juice and sipped it.

 

Logan grinned a bit. “So, he dumped her?” Logan shook his head. “Again.”

 

“Yea. I think V got the hint. She told me she burned a lot of his pictures and some of his clothes.” Mac giggled.

 

Logan smiled at the thought of Veronica finally letting go of Piz, not that Logan thought Piz was a bad guy. He surely didn't appreciate Piz and Veronica rooming together when Logan was still with her, but he trusted that Veronica didn't cheat on him. He knew the speed Veronica moved through a relationship. She seemed to get with Piz after Logan met Heather. Bad timing for Logan, but still wasn't cheating. No, Piz was normal. He didn't cheat on her or beat up anyone. He didn't make grand gestures or beg her to take care of herself. He didn't get drunk and sleep with her mortal enemy. He was there for her. Piz was a good guy, just very boring. Logan wondered what attracted Veronica to Piz, and it was probably that very boredom. She was on high alert with Logan, between the drugs and the rape and Lilly's murderer. Duncan had his own anxiety causing charm. Piz was normal. Logan lost his smile. Veronica deserved normal.

 

“You alright?” Mac leaned back as her plate was placed in front of her.

 

He nodded. “Yea, I'm just thinking.” He picked up his fork and stabbed into his pasta. “Do you think Veronica is happy?”

 

Mac guffawed, startling Logan. She finished chewing her bite and shook her head. “No, I think she's miserable. I also think she's determined to be successful. She's focused.”

 

“But, don't you think she could have both?” Logan poked at his food. “Do you think she wants both?”

 

Mac studied Logan for a moment. “Logan, do you want me to pass her a note?” She slowly smirked.

 

Logan giggled a bit. “Actually, that would be amazing.” He sighed. “Mac, I still fucking love her.”

 

Mac sighed and reached across the table to take his hand in hers. “I know.” She offered a small smile. “I think you still mean a lot to her too. I just don't know if she feels the same.” She patted his hand. “I suggest you tell her though.”

 

Logan coughed a bit and took a sip of his soda. “Yea. Drunken heartfelt talks while in our festive gear has worked so well in the past.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

Mac pulled back. “You slept with Kendall after professing your epic love, Logan. You fucked that up.” She took a bite.

 

Logan leaned back in his chair, sighing. “She left me. She just left me sitting there. I poured out my heart to her and she ran away.” He looked down, collecting his thoughts. He raised his head back up. “Wait. She told you?” Logan raised a brow.

 

“Of course. She's not girly all the time, but we do talk about our love lives, Logan. And also, I think she was trying to make me stop giving her evil glares.” She sighed.

 

Logan smirked in memory. “Dinner on a pirate ship!”

 

Mac shot him one of those infamous evil glares.

 

“Sorry.” Logan looked down to his food and shoved a huge bite into his mouth.

 

Mac smiled. “But, maybe, before either of you get drunk or you, or her, decide to have a fallback plan, talk to her.”

 

Logan nodded. “You are right.” He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I'm going to talk to her.”

 

 

Veronica closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She was standing in another conference room and her boss was staring down at her.

 

“Well? What the fuck did you think would happen, Veronica?” She was mad. Veronica had stood up and offered an idea in the middle of the meeting. It was a good idea and the clients seemed to like it. But Veronica's boss didn't. She belittled Veronica in front of the client. The client wasn't too happy with the drama of this consulting group and flatly declined to work with them.

 

Veronica had lost two accounts in two days. She looked up at her boss. “I thought they would love it, which they did. Did you see Carter's face? He practically leaned in to kiss me!” Veronica tried to keep her voice calm, but it had a higher pitch than normal.

 

“Veronica, I swear to fucking God, you are so close to just being fired. I can't believe you would undermine me in front of a client!” Veronica's boss was red with anger. Her ringed fists were clinched tightly and her whole body trembled with rage.

 

Veronica blinked. “I can't believe you would cuss out an employee in front of a client. That is what lost this account, Samantha. Not me.” Veronica could feel her backbone popping back into place.

 

Samantha laughed loud and fast. “Take the holiday off, Veronica. I have no work for a know-it-all bitch right now.” She grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the office.

 

Veronica blinked after her. She didn't mind that Samantha called her a bitch. She was expecting it. She was shocked she had the holiday off and she was already in California. She smiled a bit to herself as she packed up her bag and practically skipped to the elevator.

 

Walking through the lobby, she pulled out her phone. She thumbed through her contacts, but stopped and looked at her thumb nail. She smirked to herself and tapped on her dad's name.

 

“Honey? Is everything alright?” Her father's voice was cautious and worried.

 

“Oh yea, Dad. I'm just letting you know I am in LA and could use a ride down to Neptune. I decided to bring in the new year with people who give a shit.”

 

Keith sighed at her language, but blamed that big city. “Sure, kiddo. I can be there in a few hours. I have this thing I have to do, shouldn't take more an an hour or two.”

 

“Oh. Yea. Sure.” Veronica didn't expect him to be busy, but she shrugged it off.

 

“You could call Wallace. I know he has this week off from work and is spending too much time babying his attack dog.”

 

Veronica giggled. “Pops, that dog is a baby. Leave Wallace's parental habits alone.” She sighed, hailing a cab with a loud whistle.

 

“Honey, my ear is needed.” Keith whimpered.

 

“Eh, you got two! Stop your bitching!” She mocked playfully.

 

“I'm aiming for three hours, honey. I'll text if I'll be later.” Keith said.

 

“Thanks Dad. I'll text the hotel info.” She ended the call and sent the text. She still had time to go get her nails done and maybe shop for a party dress. She went to Rodeo Drive after finding a cute little nail salon and got a classic French manicure. Her nails looked so much better and it actually helped her mood. She shopped around and found a great little cocktail dress that wasn't too formal, but still elegant and festive. She picked up some matching shoes and a clutch and headed back to the hotel. She went up to gather her items and checked out of the hotel. She sat in the lobby, checking her email.

 

 

“There's my beautiful kid.” Keith beamed as he walked in. He looked around at her luggage and the bags. “Is this all?”

 

Veronica lifted her head and smiled up at her father. She closed her laptop and set it aside. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug, holding him tighter than she had in years. “Hi, Dad.”

 

Keith kissed her head and hugged her for as long as she wanted to hug. Once she released him, he looked down at her. His face was soft and eyes showing concern. “You ok?”

 

Veronica nodded, giving him a convincing smile. “I am. I really am.” She turned around and packed up her laptop and grabbed the shopping bags.

 

Keith picked up her luggage and offered a hand to her. “Well then. Good.” He smiled and lead her out to his car. He put her bags in his trunk. He went to close it, but she put her laptop case in at the last second. Keith raised a brow. “Sure? No work to do?”

 

Veronica shook her head, turning back to get into the front seat. “No work to do.”

 

Keith closed the trunk and got behind the wheel. He fastened his seat belt and looked over to confirm Veronica's belt was secure. He started the car and began his way to the interstate. “Is everything alright at work?”

 

“Yea. I'm off for a few days. I was here for some meetings and thought I would come down and see you. Maybe hang with the crew.” She turned and looked out the window.

 

“You have a crew?” Keith raised a brow.

 

“I did. I had a Q!” She looked back, grinning. “Wallace helped me a lot too. Eli was good for some things.”

 

“Everything legal, like just posting reward signs for dogs and whatnot, right?” Keith smirking. He knew better. He just never wanted to know how much danger she put herself into back then.

 

“Of course. A paragon of angelic.” She gestures to herself, grinning wide.

 

“Right.” Keith rolled his eyes, chuckling. “So, what plans do you have? How long will you be in town?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “No plans. And maybe go back the second or third. I'll make sure you know when I fly out.” She smiled at her dad. “What about you? Got a big party planned that I'm going to crash?”

 

“I was hoping the you had the party I could crash!” Keith grinned wide.

 

“I have some calls to make. Want me to see if anyone is celebrating the new year at 9pm?” Veronica giggled.

 

“I can stay up until ten!” Keith whined, but tossed his daughter a wink.

 

The duo went out to a lovely dinner at Luigi's and talked mostly about Keith's current roster of clients. He talked about the cases, without divulging any details, of course. They laughed about how predictable some people are. Veronica shared her story of the night before in the bar. She laughed about how she got free drinks and how they applauded her. She was happy to have saved a marriage versus how they used to bring evidence to end them. Keith noticed the smile on her face when she discussed it. She never lit up like that when she talked about business.

 


	4. December 30

Veronica woke up with a start. She blinked and looked around the room she was in. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she remembered she was at her father's house in the guest bedroom. She looked around, noticing the fancy dress hung up, still in a plastic garment bag from the store. She climbed off the fold out couch and unzipped the bag. She pushed the plastic behind the hanger and smiled down at the dress, her fingers gently playing with the intricate applique.

 

“Oh, that's a pretty dress, honey.”

 

Veronica turned and smiled at her father. He was leaning against her door frame with a coffee mug in his hands. “Thanks. I got it yesterday while you were too busy to pick me up.” She winked and looked back at it. “I thought if I had the dress, I could find a party.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Want some breakfast?” Keith sipped his coffee.

 

“Only if it's bacon and eggs and pancakes.” Veronica grinned wide.

 

“No pancakes.” Keith frowned a bit.

 

“Oh. I was just teasing.” Veronica's smile turned soft. “I can just have cereal.” She waved a hand dismissively.

 

“It's waffles.” Keith grinned wide at his little joke. “Want to shower first or shall I get to slaving over the stove?”

 

“Shower sounds great. Give me fifteen minutes?”

 

Keith nodded. “Sure thing. Scrambled eggs?”

 

“Works for me.” Veronica turned to pull out her toiletry bag and looked at her clothes. It was all business attire or lounge wear. She chuckled to herself. She was going to have to go shopping again.

 

Keith raised a brow as he watched his daughter sit down at the counter in a blouse and trousers. “Meeting today?”

 

Veronica smirked. “I didn't bring casual clothes. Do you need your car today? I want to run and pick up some jeans and shirts, maybe some shoes.” She started to eat her breakfast.

 

“You can drop me off at the office and take it. I might need it this afternoon, though.” Keith poured her a glass of juice and pushed it towards her.

 

She grinned with her lips closed, her mouth full of food. “Thanks.” She chewed quickly and swallowed. “I'm never this well fed at home.”

 

Keith shrugged. “Maybe because this is home.” He walked around the island towards the stools.

 

Veronica laughed. “I have never lived here.” She looked around her father's house. “It's a lovely home for you, though.”

 

“Maybe I meant the town.” Keith shrugged, slipping onto the stool next to hers. He cut up his waffle and applied some syrup.

 

“I knew what you meant.” She nudged him gently with an elbow. “Thanks for this, Pops.”

 

Keith nodded, smiling softly. His eyes were full of love. “You are most welcome.”

 

 

Logan stopped suddenly as he stepped into the store. He sighed and laughed at the same time, releasing a short sudden burst of air. His eyes widened as he looked at the fellow shopper. He walked around behind her and leaned in close. “If you are looking for a festive outfit for the upcoming holiday, formal wear is in the back corner, miss.”

 

Veronica jumped and turned, laughing up at him. “I have that covered, actually.”

 

Logan swallowed nervously. “You do? You are going to a party?” He idly played with some tops hanging on a rack.

 

Veronica nodded. “I'm sure I do. I was told that one would be found for me.” She grinned and leaned in. “Which reminds me, I should probably talk to Wallace and confirm he found a party.” She chuckled at herself.

 

Logan grinned. “He has one. He's coming to mine.”

 

Veronica blinked. “You are hosting a New Years Eve party?” She rolled her eyes a bit. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Hey! I've mellowed in my party throwing in my old age.” He whined and pouted a bit.

 

“And my best friend is coming to your party?” She thought for a moment. “Scratch that. He is pretty up to date on you.”

 

“We talk. I consider him a friend.” Logan thought about how this friend forgot to mention Veronica had dated Piz again, but let it go. “I invite him to all my big parties.”

 

Veronica smirked. “Which you have mellowed on throwing.” She raised a brow.

 

“Right.” He looked down at her. She looked relaxed, even in her business attire. She didn't have gum in her hair or dark circles under her eyes. “Are you taking a break from work?”

 

“You could say that.” She sighed and turned back to the clothes, looking at a table full of sweaters.

 

He walked around the table so he could see her face. “What happened?”

 

Veronica sighed. “Work hasn't been good this week. I'm taking a vacation.” She raised a hand and wiggled her pretty nails at him. “See?” She offered a small smile. “Taking your advice.”

 

“My advice was also to go to the spa, not retail therapy.” He smirked. “But nice. Huge improvement.” He nodded towards her hand.

 

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. “I need something less corporate and more Neptune while I'm here.” She picked up a yellow shirt and looked at it.

 

Logan walked up behind her and picked up the same shirt in violet. “You'll look better in purple. You aren't yellow cotton.”

 

Veronica blinked and stared up at him, her whole body frozen.

 

Logan raised a brow. “What? You'll look fine in yellow if you are dead set on it. I was just trying to be helpful.” He was getting a bit angry at her sudden mood change.

 

Veronica smiled slowly. “No.” She chuckled a bit. “It's something Lilly once said.” She looked down at the yellow shirt and touched it. “She said I wasn't yellow cotton.”

 

Logan calmed a bit. “Sounds like her.” He grinned softly. “If you aren't yellow cotton, what are you?”

 

Veronica put the yellow shirt back on the rack. “Red satin.”

 

Logan chuckled. “I totally believe Lilly said that.”

 

“It was before homecoming.” Veronica looked up, her face calm and relaxed in memory. “She called my pink dress boring or something and started going through my closet, hating all of my clothes.” She smiled and moved towards another rack. “She pulled out this yellow cotton dress and was so utterly disgusted by it.” She laughed a bit as she looked up to Logan.

 

“We all hated that dress, Roni.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica laughed. “Maybe. But the next year, I wore strapless red satin to homecoming.”

 

“Yea?” Logan tilted his head.

 

“And skinny dipped in the ocean on the way to the dance.” She laughed, moving towards another rack of clothes.

 

“Wait.” He rushed after her. “You did what?” He stopped in front of her. “Didn't you go to homecoming the next year with Troy?” Logan raised both eyebrows. “Did you go skinny dipping with Troy?”

 

Veronica's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. “Could you stop yelling in public about me skinny dipping?” She released him, shrugging. “No. He stayed in the limo with Wallace and his date.”

 

“You went into the ocean alone at night?” He blinked down at her. “Naked?” He swallowed and looked down at her.

 

“I did.” She giggled and walked past him.

 

“Where the hell was I?” He grinned and followed.

 

“Um. Being a jackass?” She smirked back at him. “You wouldn't have been welcome.”

 

Logan frowned a bit. “Have I apologized enough for that year yet?”

 

“I think so.” Veronica smiled sweetly. “Really, I'm over that.” She picked up another shirt and inspected it closer.

 

“How long are you staying in town?” He picked up a shirt and added it to her growing pile, nodding confidently.

 

“A few days, I think.” She shrugged.

 

He gently put a hand on her arm. “Roni, you sure you are alright?” His voice was soft and concerned.

 

She smiled up to him. “I am. I need jeans.” She turned and walked towards a wall display of jeans. Logan followed and grabbed her mound of clothes in her arms. “Oo! A pack mule! I knew I was missing something.” She winked up at him.

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Logan calmly faked his laughter, but held the items in his hands. “So, can I mark you down as a guest to my little get together?” He started to sort the clothing, getting them all hanging by the hangers instead of wadded messes.

 

Veronica tossed a pair of jeans at him, landing on the pile still in his arms. “Sure. I mean, unless you think Wallace doesn't want to share you.” She was smirking.

 

“I think Wallace would be happy to share.” He smiled sweetly down at her.

 

Veronica grinned and turned back to the jeans. She pulled out a couple more pairs and handed them over to him.

 

“You are buying all this?” He adjusted them in his hands.

 

“No. I have to try clothes on.” She stopped and looked down at something, she smirked and grabbed at it, holding them up over her lower half. “What do you think?” She laughed out.

 

“I think orange cargo pants should be in everyone's closets.” Logan smirked smugly.

 

Veronica giggled and put the pants back on the rack. “Ok, mule, let's find an associate to let me in the dressing rooms.”

 

Veronica tried on the clothes and decided to purchase the majority of what she had picked up. Logan grinned at her buying the shirt he had picked out, but didn't say anything. They walked out to Veronica's borrowed car and placed the bags in the trunk.

 

Logan turned to Veronica. “So, I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

Veronica smiled softly and nodded. “Yes. I'll be there. I'm assuming Wallace will give me a ride, but if I need directions, I'll just call.”

 

“Ah, yes. You have my number but I still don't have yours.” Logan chuckled, smirking slightly.

 

Veronica held out her hand and Logan put his cell phone in her hand, but kept his hand on top of hers. “You aren't going to bug it, are you?” He was trying for playful.

 

Veronica smirked. “Well, not now.” She pulled the phone closer to her and swiped at the screen. “You should have a password code. Never know who will get into your phone and see all your nudes.” She giggled and blushed a bit, mocking finding one.

 

“I keep my nudes on a flash drive.” Logan deadpanned.

 

“Much safer.” Veronica nodded. She found her contact and added her new number. She removed her old number and looked at the photo. She smiled softly and looked up at him.“ This was when I was arrested.” Her voice was soft and shocked.

 

“It still warms my heart.” Logan looked down at her with a small smile.

 

“You need a new picture of me too. College pics aren't much better than high school pictures.” Veronica handed his phone back. “Maybe we'll take pictures of each other tomorrow night when we're all dressed up.”

 

“Or we could just get arrested. I hear the new Sheriff Lamb is all about pictures.”

 

Veronica shook her head, grinning. “I think I'll pass on being arrested.” She moved to open the driver's side door. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I can not wait.” Logan meant it. He grinned wide as he looked down at her. “Have a good afternoon, Veronica.”

 

She climbed into the car and looked up at him. He was holding the door open for her. “You too.” She waved and nodded for him to close the door. She started the car, buckled her seat belt and drove away.

 

Logan sighed, watching her leave. He turned to go back to his car, but stopped. “Fuck. I was here with a purpose.” He grinned and turned and walked back into the store.

 

 

Veronica had made a couple more stops before going back to her father's house. She got some boots and a new purse, something resembling a messenger bag. She relished in the familiar feel of it. She changed into her new jeans, shirt and jacket. She styled her long blonde hair into wavy loose strands. Looking in the mirror, she felt like herself again.

 

She drove over to her dad's office around noon and parked the car. She walked up to check out the office. He had moved his office to a growing warehouse district near the shipyards in Neptune. She walked up the stairs and entered the door, smiling up at the graphic on the glass portion of the door. She walked in and saw a man sitting in the waiting area and her father's office door closed. She saw two shapes inside and smiled.

 

The phone rang a couple times and Veronica walked over to answer the phone. “Mars Investigations.” Her father's office door open and Veronica looked up to see Jake Kane and her father walking out. She had to grin at the woman on the other end of the call. “We would be happy to take pictures, but shooting the bastard isn't something we currently offer.” She hung up and straightened her back. “Mr. Kane.”

 

Jake smiled down at her. “Veronica. You look well.” He was polite and it was offputting to Veronica. She blinked up at him.

 

“Honey.” Keith greeted his daughter before escorting Jake to the door.

 

Veronica watched him closely. Keith turned and Veronica slowly raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”

 

“I can't explain a client's case. You know that.” Keith turned to the person waiting and gestured towards his office.

 

Veronica nodded slowly, like she was still waiting for him to explain.

 

Keith walked closer to Veronica. “You have keys for me? Is someone picking you up from here?”

 

Veronica reached into her new bag and pulled out the keys and placed them in his hand. “Wallace is meeting me in a bit.” She looked towards the door. “Is it about Celeste or Duncan?”

 

Keith sighed. “Celeste is filing for divorce. He wants dirt.”

 

“And he came to you? You two hate each other!” Veronica flustered over the words.

 

“He hates Celeste more.” Keith smiled, shrugging. “And he pays well, so that's always nice.”

 

Veronica nodded. She turned and looked at the door. “If you are ok with it, I have to be, right, Pops?” She sighed, giving her father a half-smile. She shooed him away. “I'll see you later.”

 

 

“So she called you out in front of clients? Damn. That was stupid of her.” Wallace commented to Veronica's story before shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

 

“But we get you! So yay bossy bitch!” Mac giggled.

 

Veronica looked over at her friends and grinned. She nodded to them. “I'm happy to be here. So, tell me about Christmas. Was Santa cool to my homies?”

 

They all laughed.

 

“Santa was pretty sweet to me.” Mac started. She smirked a bit and took a deep breath. “I'm pregnant.”

 

Wallace's eyes widened and his mouth slowly rose into a big goofy smile. “Mackie! Congratulations!

 

Veronica dropped her spoon onto the table as her mouth slacked open. “Whoa.”

 

Mac grinned wide. “I know.” She turned to Wallace. “Thank you.” She reached behind her and pulled out another spoon and handed it to Veronica. “You ok?”

 

Veronica's mouth snapped shut and she nodded. “Yea.” She smiled and it was genuine. “I'm shocked, but happy for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Mac smiled. “I wasn't going to go about life this way, but it happened and Aiden is so happy. He's out buying baby-proofing gear right now.” Mac giggled.

 

“Aiden is a good one, Mac.” Veronica dug into her ice cream again. “He's the guy with the horses at the ranch, right?”

 

Mac nodded, smirking. “I don't have that active of a love life, V. I don't have a revolving door.”

 

Wallace laughed.

 

Veronica pouted a bit. “What are you trying to say?”

 

Mac's eyes widened. “Wait! No!” She shook her hand at Veronica. “I wasn't trying to imply you do.”

 

Veronica bit her lip. “I occasionally offer tours of V-Land.”

 

“Ugh! Don't call it that!” Wallace shook his head, his face scrunching up.

 

“I mean it as Veronica-Land!” Veronica laughed and Mac giggled.

 

Mac ate some of her soy ice cream. “So, you have anyone with a season pass to the park?”

 

Veronica laughed as Wallace made another face. “No. I did hook up in LA a couple days ago.” She shrugged.

 

Mac blinked. “You did? With who?”

 

“Some guy in a bar.” She shrugged and finished her ice cream. “Amy's is the best.” She pushed her paper bowl away from her and looked up at her companions. They were both staring at her. “What? Do I have a messy face?” She grabbed a napkin and patted around her mouth.

 

“No, you look fine.” Mac started hesitantly.

 

“But, um.” Wallace picked up the comment, but seemed unsure where to go with it.

 

“Out with it.” Veronica looked between the two.

 

“What about Logan?” Mac finished.

 

Veronica blinked. “Um. Logan?” She chuckled nervously and looked to Wallace. “What is she talking about?”

 

“I think she's trying to tell you that Logan is local if you wanted a hookup.” Wallace sighed.

 

“I didn't 'want' one, I took advantage of one.” She was getting defensive. “While it's fun to flirt with Logan, he hasn't been part of my sex life in years.”

 

“Right. You didn't betray him.” Mac offered, trying to ease the tension that was rising.

 

“It's just that I'm pretty sure Logan is still into you, V.” Wallace sighed.

 

Mac nodded, but didn't add.

 

“Well, that's a nice nugget to drop on someone who is only in town for a few days.” Veronica sighed.

 

“Well.” Wallace smirked a bit. “You'll be seeing him tomorrow. He's the guy throwing the party I'm going-” He stopped and grinned wider. “We're going to.”

 

Mac grinned and nodded. “We'll be dancing til dawn in the Echolls' Estate.”

 

“Ugh.” Veronica looked at her friends and sighed. “I leave and you two run for the 09.” She shook her head and pouted. “Sad day.”

 

Wallace smirked. “They had cake.”

 

Mac grinned wide and nodded. “And booze.”

 

Veronica sighed, her eyes amused. “Traitors.”

 

 

Logan walked into his office and looked around. It looked deserted. He smirked. “Lazy bums took the day off.”

 

“What's that?”

 

Logan turned and spotted his business partner. “Ahh, not all lazy bums. Getting some work done, Ozzy?”

 

Ozzy smiled and nodded. “Actually, yes. I would say that having no one else in the office is doing wonders for my work ethic.” He grinned wide. “Cheryl is here, poor girl.”

 

“Poor secretary.” Logan smirked. “I'm only going to be here for a minute. I think I left the file with all of this year's statistics in it. I wanted to honor some people tomorrow night.” Logan walked towards his office. “You are still coming right?”

 

Ozzy followed, nodding. “Yes. Anna and I will be there.” He stood in the door frame and watched Logan.

 

“Great. I'm pretty excited. Veronica is coming this year.” Logan smiled brightly and his eyes glittered.

 

Ozzy walked in, a brow raised. “I have such a hard time keeping up with your women. Which one is Veronica?”

 

Logan smirked. “The one. The one who got away, or ran away in this case. The one who has had my heart since I was sixteen years old.” He sighed softly. “She's back in town and I'm going to go for it. I'm going to go for happiness.” He nodded confidently. He pointed to a picture of the fab four on his desk. “This one here.” He pointed to Veronica.

 

“But you are holding the other blonde.” Ozzy laughed, looking over Logan's shoulder to see the picture.

 

“We were all friends. That's Lilly.” Logan's voice saddened. “She died.”

 

“Oh right. Your dad.” Ozzy frowned. “Sorry, man.”

 

“So, yea. She's in town and will be attending. It'll be awesome.”

 

“Sounds like it, Lo. I'm sure it will be nice to meet her.” Ozzy smiled.

 

Logan nodded, finding the file and tapping it on his desk. “Me too. I'm very interested in showing her all we do here and how much I've changed from that ass I was in school.”

 

Ozzy nodded, walking out of Logan's office. Logan walked out and locked his door. “So, let me know if you need anything, ice or whatever. I can stop on our way in.”

 

“Sure thing. Have a good night, Ozzy.” Logan waved with the folder and walked out.

 

“Mr. Zane? You have a call from China on line two.” A woman peeked out.

 

“Thanks, Cheryl. I'll take it in my office.” He walked back to his office and picked up the receiver on the phone. He tapped the button flashing next to the number two. “This is Oliver Zane. How may I help you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished chapter 5 and it's a big one. I'm going to split it into two chapters but I'll be posting both parts tonight.


	5. December 31 - Part 1

Veronica did her best to sleep in. She knew she was going to be up late and didn't want to be like her old man and miss the countdown. This year was ending on a high note and she wanted to enjoy every minute. She enjoyed a relaxing day watching some shows she had no idea existed on Netflix and by the time dinner rolled around, she was ready to dance the night away. Her father fed her a plate full of chicken Alfredo with a tall glass of milk. “Just in case you want to drink a lot.” He had said with a knowing wink. She thanked him and went off to get ready. She showered late and made sure her legs were shaved.

 

She was interrupted while doing her makeup as Mac showed up, giggling. “I thought we could get ready together.”

 

Veronica scooted over in the small bathroom and gave Mac half of the counter to work from. “So, baby.”

 

“Yea. Baby.” Mac was beaming with excitement.

 

“Are you happy to be pregnant?” Veronica stopped applying eyeliner and looked at her friend.

 

Mac smiled and nodded. “I really am.” She took a breath. “I never thought I would find a guy who wanted me, let alone someone who would want to have a small human with me. Then, I met Aiden and he's amazing.”

 

Veronica nodded, smiling. “He really is.”

 

“He is. He knows all my weaknesses and strengths and he adjusts to fit them. I know it's not normally like that. But, he wants to be that way. He wants to mold to me. And now, I'm carrying this creature that's a part of both of us and it fills me with such love.” Mac was tearing up but grinning super big.

 

Veronica smiled up at her friend. “So much love you have to puke, I hear.” She smirked a bit.

 

“Sometimes.” Mac giggled. “I'm really excited to see how this little human changes me and changes him.”

 

“I'm excited to meet this little human too, Mackie. I am totally ready to be an aunt.” Veronica laughed.

 

Mac blinked and nodded. “Oh! Totally! You are going to be my baby's aunt, blood be damned!”

 

Veronica wiped away a tear. “Good.” She let out a breath. “Ok, time to switch to waterproof mascara.” She chuckled and leaned over to hug Mac.

 

Mac slipped out first to change into her dress while Veronica worked on her hair. She pulled it back into a ponytail, pulling some clumps out to frame her face a bit. She added some product to keep the ponytail from slipping or strands from escaping. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded.

 

She stepped out and blinked at Mac. She let out a whistle. “Damn girl. I think I see what inspired the baby making!” She laughed.

 

Mac turned and smiled back at her friend. She was in a tight black dress that had a high neck line. Down the center of her dress was a white design that looked like webbing. It was sleeveless and was just long enough to cover her knees. She waved high black heels at Veronica. “Nerds are hot now. I am merely living up to the hype.” She blushed when she said it.

 

Veronica nodded, grinning. “Guess so!

 

“I'll put my shoes on out in the living room. You get dressed. We'll head out to pick up the dates when you are ready.” Mac walked to the door. “Oh, we haven't told anyone yet, so if you could keep the baby news to yourself, for now, we would appreciate it.”

 

Veronica smiled sweetly. “Of course.” She nodded. “My dad will smell it on you though.”

 

Mac laughed as she closed the door behind her.

 

Veronica stripped off her lounge wear, taking care to not mess up her hair or makeup and tossed them to the side. She put on fresh panties and bra, a matching set because a girl never knows. She pulled the dress down and removed the hanger and slipped it on. She zipped it up the side and put on some pale gold pumps. She switched her essentials into a small purse and checked herself in the mirror, making sure her makeup and hair was still casual perfection.

 

She opened the door to the guest room and walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the wood floor. Keith saw his daughter first and let out a slow whistle. “Oh, Honey! You look so pretty!” He stood up and grinned down at her. He juggled the puppy a bit in his hands.

 

Mac stood and her eyes lit up when she saw Veronica come into view. “Wow, V!” She nodded, giving friend a once over. “The guys are going to flip over you!”

 

Veronica smirked. “Over us, hot nerd!”

 

Wallace howled at the sight of Veronica, then ducked his head from Keith. “Er, I mean-” He straightened up. “I will have to keep this young lady safe from disreputable men this evening.”

 

Keith grinned proudly and slapped Wallace hard on the shoulder.

 

“Um, you do know we are going to Logan's, right?” Veronica smirked down at Wallace.

 

“Ugh, don't remind me, Honey!” Keith winced.

 

Mac giggled and grabbed her purse. “Ready?”

 

“Yea, let me grab a jacket and we'll go.” She turned and grabbed her fashionable jacket and purse. She turned and kissed her dad on his cheek. “Happy New Years, Pop!”

 

Keith hugged his daughter and kissed her head. “Back at you, kiddo!” He looked to Mac. “You too. No drinking and driving. Call me if you need a ride.” He gave them both his dad look.

 

They nodded, showing they understood.

 

“Have fun, kids.” Keith smiled and walked them to do the door. “Don't worry, Wallace. Nelly will probably listen to you a little of the time. And Mac, only a sip of champagne at midnight. Don't want to hurt the baby.”

 

Wallace pouted as Keith mocked his doggy dadness, but laughed at calling Mac's pregnancy out.

 

Mac blinked and looked at Veronica. She shrugged with a grin before answering. “I told you. He can smell it.”

 

Keith chuckled and closed the door after them.

 

 

Mac drove to pick up Georgia. Wallace walked up to the door and escorted his lady back to the car. They slipped into the back seat. Veronica grinned at Georgia and the two gushed about how the other looked.

 

“Who knew I hung with such hot ladies.” Wallace grinned wide. He leaned over and kissed Georgia on the cheek, who blushed at the attention.

 

Mac drove to pick up Aiden, who looked pretty slick in his suit and bow tie. He slid in behind Mac, putting Georgia in the middle. She didn't seem to mind and curled up against Wallace. Mac looked in the rear view mirror to see her boyfriend and grinned. “Hi, Baby.”

 

Veronica turned and looked at Aiden's face. It lit up and he smiled so sweet.” Hey, Sweetie.” He turned and looked at Veronica and the smile turned towards friendly. “Hi, Veronica.” He looked at Georgia and gave her the same smile. “Georgia. Wow. You all look so lovely tonight.”

 

“You look amazing too, Aiden. I love the bow tie.” Georgia grinned up to him.

 

“Thank you, very much.” Aiden grinned. “This is going to be a super fun night. Alright, Mac, let's get over there.”

 

“Of course, my sweet!” Mac put the car in reverse, but didn't move it. She put it in park and turned to look back at Aiden without the mirror. “Baby, they know.”

 

Aiden's face twisted a bit. “They know what?”

 

“About the baby. I told Veronica and Wallace yesterday.”

 

Veronica looked past Mac to Aiden and grinned wide. “Yea, Buddy!” She lifted a hand for him to slap.

 

Aiden chuckled and gave her the high five.

 

Wallace's hand came around for a handshake, which Aiden met. “Grats, man.”

 

“Thanks.” He looked back up to Mac. “Are we telling people now?” He seemed a little shocked, but his face didn't show any anger.

 

“I guess? Is that ok? I mean, I think they can keep it secret, but if you want to tell people, we can.” Mac offered.

 

“Mac, it's fine. I suppose we should make the calls to family soon though.” He laughed.

 

Mac smiled and nodded. “You get on that. I'm gonna get these party people to a party.” She grinned wide to Veronica as she sat straight again.

 

 

Mac pulled up into the long drive of Logan's house and parked the car. Wallace and Aiden got out and open the door for the woman sitting in the front of their side. Wallace helped Veronica and Georgia out of the car at the same time while Aiden helped Mac and ogled her. Veronica looked over and giggled softly. She turned back towards the house.

 

It was a small mansion, which didn't surprise Veronica. It was beach front, which gave Logan easy access to the beach for morning surfing. She noticed a lot of luxury cars already parked and suspected the party was in full swing.

 

Wallace and Georgia lead the group towards the door while Veronica walked with Mac and Aiden. Veronica took a slow breath and leaned towards Mac. “If this goes like it usually goes, you are my getaway driver. We might have to leave your baby daddy behind, though. Be prepared.” Mac grinned at her friend and they walked inside.

 

 

Logan was keeping an eye on the door. He hadn't meant to be so addicted to who was coming in. But, when he saw Georgia enter, he perked up. She looked lovely, of course, but Logan was interested in the blonde of this group. He stood and saw Wallace come into his home. He was in a suit and his arms never left Georgia's body. Logan began to move towards the door. Mac slipped in next and even Logan had to exhale at seeing her in the dress. She was a knock out. She slipped out of a coat and handed it to Aiden who was right behind her. He was working that bow tie and it made Logan smile. Logan turned to the door and stopped as he saw Veronica walk in. She was a vision. She was in a short off-the-shoulder black mini dress. It had this pattern sewn on it that made it look like it was wrapped around her tiny body. Her makeup was made her eyes pop, but her lips were a soft rose. Her hair was pulled back and cascading down her back. It reminded him a bit of her hair at his Alterna-Prom. He gave a silent prayer that this night go better than that one.

 

“Dude. Say hello.” Mac grinned up at him.

 

Logan blinked and looked to Mac, smiling. “Welcome. Have fun. Mingle. Mi casa es su casa.” He waved his hands, palms upward, around him. He dropped his hands and looked back to Veronica. “You look gorgeous.”

 

“And I thought Opie kept his Spanish for just me.”

 

Veronica blinked and turned. She grinned wide. “Eli Navarro.”

 

Eli blinked and took in the sight of Veronica before clearing his throat. He turned, escorting a very pregnant Jade up next to him. “You remember my wife, V?”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded, looking over at Jade. “You look beautiful!”

  
Jade smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I'm huge and need a forklift to get from room to room, but thank you for the compliment.” She chuckled. “You look breathtaking, Veronica.” She turned and looked at the other ladies standing there. “You all do.” She sighed. “I miss my figure.”

 

Eli wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. “I like you like this. You have never looked more beautiful.”

 

Jade giggled and blushed. “We were just trying to find a bathroom. If you'll excuse me, the little miss inside is jumping on my bladder.” Eli escorted Jade, chuckling.

 

“Alright, time to get our drink on. Mac, no drinks. You are the DD, remember!” Wallace grinned and took Georgia's hand and lead her into the party.

 

Aiden chuckled and nodded. “He's right, love.” He wrapped his arms around Mac. “But you can watch us drink.”

 

Mac sighed, grinning. “Fine. Lead the way, torturer.” She waved to Veronica and vanished into the sea of people with Aiden.

 

“At last, alone.” Logan smirked.

 

Veronica tilted her head, looking up at him. “I don't think that word means what you think it means.” She smirked playfully.

 

“Jesus, Veronica. You look magnificent. I guess you really did have it covered.” He looked her over again, practically gawking as he took in her appearance.

 

Veronica grinned and took the time to look at him. He was in a silver suit with a white shirt underneath with no tie. It was well tailored and a nice relaxed look for him. “You look stunning, Logan. You always did clean up well.”

 

Logan shrugged. “Don't kid yourself. I always look amazing.” He offered her an arm. “Care to grab something to drink?”

 

Veronica nodded and wrapped her hand around the underside of his forearm. He lead her to the back of the house and out the back door. He took her down to a private patio that looked out over the ocean. “Oh, this is exclusive.” She smirked up at him.

 

He grinned and waved a waiter over. He grabbed two champagne chutes. He turned back and handed her one. “I wanted to talk to you, before we drank-” He stopped and looked down to his chute and back up. “Too much.”

 

Veronica took a sip and smiled. It was good champagne. “Sure. What would you like to talk about?”

 

Logan ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the banister. “I missed you a lot when you moved. I missed seeing you every day. I mean, I hadn't not seen you most days of the week since we met at age twelve. I was used to you, but I enjoyed having you near me.” He took a sip, gathering his thoughts and courage. “I heard from Mac about your move to the east coast and while I understood your choices, I was heartbroken. I went through the next year just trying to learn how to live without you being around. I didn't make any mistakes that were too life changing.” He smirked. “I even managed to stay away from law enforcement.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Good to hear.” She lost her grin. “That first year at Columbia was hard for me too, Logan.”

 

“I bet. Being that far away from everyone and everything you knew. I'm proud of what you have done. You have always inspired me to be better. Even when I hated you, I tried to beat you at whatever game we were doing.” He smirked. “You were always better. But, after you left, and I learned how to move on, I tried to do things that you would be proud of.” He sipped his champagne again. “I started a charity.” He looked down, nervous of what she might think.

 

“That's awesome, Logan.” She grinned wide. “What kind of charity?”

 

Logan grinned up at her. “Thank you for not making a joke about washed up 09ers.” Veronica merely nodded a reply. “I help orphans.” He stated. “Mostly in other parts of the world, but sometimes in the States.” He picked at the painted railing. “I was flying back from Brazil when you ran into me.”

 

“Wow, Logan. That's great! I can certainly be proud of you for that. You help them find homes?” She was still smiling.

 

“Eh, we focus more on their living conditions and medical care. But, sometimes, we help bring a family together.” His voice was almost timid.

 

“Well, I say we drink to that.” She held up her chute. He lifted his and smiled down at her. “To an amazing man doing amazing things.” She tapped his glass and drank before he could protest. He smiled and sipped.

 

“I'm not telling you this to gloat.” When Veronica raised her brow, he chuckled. “Alright, maybe a little, but I want you to know that I've changed. I've really tried to look beyond my security gates and help the world.” He paused and took her hand in his. “I learned so much since you left and the biggest thing I have learned is that it was all for you. I do everything for you. I breathe for you.”

 

Veronica blinked up at him.

 

“I know your life is probably a little crazy right now, but you are here. You are with me and I couldn't not tell you that I still love you. I still fucking love you.” He was looking down into her eyes and baring his soul to her.

 

“Logan, I...” She started. He saw her brain was fumbling through everything he said.

 

“I don't need you to say it back.” He smiled. “I would love it if you did, but I am fine with you just knowing how I feel. I am willing to let you take time, as much as you need, to think about it. I guess my ideal is you and I could do this again, be together again. I know there's some logistics to figure out, like you living on the other side of the country, but we can deal with that.”

 

“I..” Veronica didn't look away from him.

 

Logan thought back to how she ran at the Alterna-Prom and gently squeezed her hand. “See? No drunken talk of being epic.”

 

Veronica smiled. “It was an amazing speech though.” She sighed softly. She didn't break eye contact with him. “I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed you, Logan. But, can I just be the voice of reason for a minute?” She didn't wait for him to respond. “How can we do this to ourselves again? We hurt each other, mostly unintentionally, and it almost destroyed both of us.”

 

“I am not the same man I was when you left, Veronica. I think we both learned a lot without the other around and this time, we can grow together. I still think we are epic. I think that's why we both still feel so much with the other. Our love is epic. Our hate was epic. Our torture was epic.”

 

Veronica smiled. “Tipsy talk of being epic.”

 

“Just say you will give us another chance.” Logan leaned down closer to her. “Don't make me beg, Ronica.”

 

She grinned wider and nodded. “Alright, Logan. But, this isn't us trying.” She looked up at his eyes. “We are doing this. I can't take the heartbreak of losing you again.”

 

Logan pushed his lips against hers and she dropped the chute. She reached up and pulled his head down. They kissed with everything they had, breaking and panting at each other. “Say it, Veronica.” His tone was playful, but there was a deep urgency in it.

 

Veronica looked up at Logan and smirked. It faded to a tender smile. “I love you, Logan. I've always loved you.”

 

Logan pushed his lips to hers again, softer this time. He pulled back and kissed her nose. “I love you too, Veronica.”

  
“Any surprises I should know about? Secret love child? Quickie Vegas wedding? Drug dealers hunting you down? Join a hippie cult? It sounds like I'm making this up, but it all happened around you.” Veronica chuckled.

 

Logan smiled, but it faded. “You are asking if there is another Madison.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I wouldn't have said her name, but it would be nice to know up front, right?”

 

“Like you and Piz dated again?” Logan offered with a smug smirk.

 

“If by 'dated', you mean 'ignored for six months', then sure.” She grinned.

 

“Eight months. Mac told me this week.” Logan sighed.

 

“We tried again, it didn't work out. I worked too much and he tried too hard. He was never going to be the one.” Veronica explained.

 

“No Madisons.” Logan softly said. “I won't lie and say there haven't been women, but I stayed clear of the ones you know.”

 

“Me too.” Veronica smirked. “No women you know.”

 

Logan giggled. “I need to hear all about your college experiences!” He leaned in and started kissing her again.

 

“Uh, Dude. Sorry to interrupt, but Ozzy is looking for you.”

 

Veronica turned and sighed at Dick. “You have the worst timing.”

 

Dick blinked and looked at Veronica. His eyes slowly traveled down and back up her form. “Whoa. Roni! You look smokin' hot!” He purred at her. “I didn't even recognize you.” He looked to Logan. “You were right. She's still a hot piece of ass.” Dick turned and walked away. “Ozzy is in the living room.”

 

Veronica blinked and turned. She opened her mouth to speak, but Logan bent and kissed her quickly. “I believe I told him you were still beautiful. I don't think I have ever called you a 'hot piece of ass'.”

 

Veronica giggled. “And why not?”

 

Logan grinned wide and kissed her passionately again. “Ok, I have to do this work thing, celebrate the people. Then, we'll get back to this.” He tapped his lips against her nose again.

 

“Did I hear that you know Ozzy?” Veronica bent down to pick up the glass she dropped. “And he is here?”

 

Logan reached out and took it from her. “Not the Ozzy, but an Ozzy, yes. He's one of my managers at the charity.”

 

“His parents rock fans?” Veronica smirked.

 

“No.” Logan chuckled and turned. “His initials are O and Z. His real name is Oliver Zane. He's been called Ozzy for as long as I've known him.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. Her eyes widened and her lower jaw slacked. “Um. What?”

 

Logan nodded, walking away without looking back at her. “Yea. I thought it was a neat nickname. I guess he didn't like Ollie.”

 

“You go ahead. I'm going to hit the bathroom, freshen up.” She managed a small smile.

 

“Alright, but hurry up. I've talked you up. He is interested in meeting you.” He grinned and walked inside.

 

 

Veronica stumbled inside, tripping over the sliding door frame. Casey Gant caught her. “Whoa, Veronica.” He grinned. “Wow. You look fantastic!”

 

Once upright on her own, she offered Casey a smile. “Casey, thanks for the catch. You look good too. Have you seen Mac?”

 

“Uh.” Casey dropped his arms and looked around. He used his tall height to his advantage and spotted Mac. He pointed towards her. “She's over there.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Great seeing you!” He called after her.

 

Veronica stopped and turned. “You too, Casey.” She offered a smile and turned to find Mac.

 

Mac was nibbling on crackers while leaning against the kitchen counter. Veronica rushed over to her. “Hi. Can we talk?”

 

Mac blinked. “Oh god. Is it DEFCON 3 already?”

 

“Um.” She looked around and suspected they were private enough. “Remember that one night stand that meant nothing a few days ago?”

 

Mac nodded, finishing a cracker.

 

“Well, Logan just professed his love and we agreed to date again.”

 

Mac grinned wide. “Oh, that's great news!” She paused. “Wait. You are back together because of the hookup?'

 

“No. The hookup at the bar was Oliver Zane.” Veronica tried to keep her voice down.

 

“Oh, fuckballs.” Mac deflated. “You didn't know that, right?”

 

“No, for the record, I did not know I was fucking Logan's business manager at the time.”

 

“So, what do you do?” Mac pushed off the counter.

 

“I have to tell him, right?” Veronica softly asked.

 

“I would say eventually.” Mac bit her bottom lip.

 

“Mac, we just talked about how there's no more Madisons in our closets.”

 

“You didn't know he was hiding in there!” Mac yelled a bit too loud and hushed herself. “Did he know it was you?”

 

“Um, he didn't know me, but he was familiar with my name. He went to Hearst, apparently.” Veronica blinked. “Wow, I managed to remember drunken hookup dialogue.” She shook her head.

 

“Veronica, I don't think there's a way he didn't know who you were. Logan has pictures of you up in this house, in his office. He posts pictures of you guys occasionally on social media.”

 

“So, you think Oliver knew I was Logan's ex when we ran into each other?” Veronica blinked. She wasn't shocked someone would do that, but she didn't think it would happen to her.

 

“I don't know.” Mac had a worried look on her face.

 

“Hey V?”

 

Veronica turned and looked at Wallace. He was watching them with a worried look on his face.” Logan is looking for you. He has someone you should meet.” He paused. “You guys ok?”

 

“No, Wallace. We're not.” Veronica took a deep breath. She patted his shoulder and walked past him towards the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post pictures of the dresses Mac and Veronica wore as well as Logan's suit, but I'm a noob and I can't figure it out. 
> 
> Kristen Bell's 2011 DoSomethingAwards dress, Tina Majorino 2014 SBSW Festival dress, and Jason Dohring's LA Premiere for VM movie, in case you want to google them.


	6. December 31 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my readers for the amazing comments on this piece. I know it's not the best piece ever. I wrote this as a way to distract me of my very sick dog who I have the very unfortunately luck of having to put down soon. (Please, don't tell me you are sorry. It makes me cry more. Thank you for condolences in advance in hopes that you don't post them.) This piece was a simple idea that the muse took and run with. I worked on my verb tenses on this. As a whole, I'm pretty proud of 6 days of work. I wish everyone a very happy New Year and thank you for enjoying this roller coaster of a short story with me.

Veronica walked into the large circular living room. Her blue eyes scanned until she saw her one night stand holding the waist of a pretty brunette woman. Veronica noticed the woman looked up at Oliver with these eyes of love and admiration. When Veronica turned and Logan was grinning at her, she saw the same look in his eyes towards her.

 

Oliver turned to noticed what Logan was looking at and smirked. “You must be Veronica.” He reached out to shake her hand.

 

Veronica handed her purse to Mac, who had walked up behind her. She strutted down the two steps into the large recessed room. She put on a cocky grin and raised a brow. “You must be Ozzy.” She looked down to his hand and rolled her eyes.

 

Logan blinked at Veronica and looked between the two. He stopped at Veronica. “Are you alright? Why are you being rude?”

 

Veronica turned and looked at Logan, sighing softly. “We need to talk.”

 

“Damn, Dude. They just got together like five minutes ago. Shortest relationship ever.” Dick shook his head.

 

Veronica sighed and shot a glare at Dick.

 

Logan tilted his head. “What's going on, Veronica?”

 

Veronica sighed. “We're doing this here?” She gestures to the audience, which was growing around them.

 

Logan practically growled. “Just say it, Veronica.” He was tense and nervous. His hands were tucked under the sleeves of his shirt and suit jacket.

 

Veronica turned and glared at Oliver. “I met Oliver a few days ago in a bar in LA.”

 

Logan blinked and turned to look at Oliver. “What?” Logan raised a brow to his friend and co-worker, his tone calm.

 

“We flirted and I took him up to my room where we slept together.” Veronica continued, trying very hard to control her breathing.

 

Logan turned and blinked back at Veronica. “What?!” His head barely shook from side to side, unwilling to believe what she said.

 

Oliver smirked, pulled out his phone and showed Logan the picture he took of the naked Veronica the morning after. “She really is a bobcat, man.”

 

Logan gaped at the photo, unable to look away.

 

Dick leaned in to see it. “Dude. Naked Roni is hot, but we've all seen her in action.” He straightened and rolled his eyes.

 

Veronica glared at Dick. “Not helping.” She turned to Oliver, putting herself between Oliver and Logan. “So tell me, Ozzy-” She sneered at his name. “Why would you cheat on your girlfriend-” Veronica looked to the horrified Anna trembling to Oliver's side and didn't see a ring on her hand. “with me?”

 

Anna seemed to snap out of whatever denial or shock trance she was in. She stepped forward and slapped Veronica hard across the cheek. “You fucking bitch!” Anna screeched the words as she attacked.

 

Veronica stumbled to the side a small step, but her hand went behind her to keep Logan from punching Anna. Her other hand reached up and wiped some blood from her lip where it scrapped against her teeth. She straightened to see Luke had stepped in between Veronica and Anna and was glaring down at Anna. Veronica offered the smallest smile to Luke when he looked back to check on Veronica. Veronica put a hand on Luke's arm and pulled him to the side, but Luke stayed close. Veronica looked up at the slightly taller Anna and shook her head. “I get you are upset. I would be pissed too, if I were you. But, your boyfriend just used me to get back at my boyfriend, so back the fuck off.”

 

Logan stiffened behind Veronica. Luke smirked a bit at Veronica.

 

Veronica turned and looked up at Oliver. “So, let's hear it. Here's your James Bond villain moment, Ozzy. Tell us why you used me. What did Logan do to you?” She paused briefly. “Because I know Logan wouldn't have talked so highly of you if he knew you were harboring some grudge.”

 

Oliver smirked and licked his lips. He eyed her in the dress and shook his head. “Damn. You clean up sweet, hotness. I should have given you another call. You were a wild fucking ride.” He laughed.

 

Veronica smirked. “You wouldn't have gotten me. I gave you a fake number.”

 

Dick burst out in laughter and pointed at Oliver. “Dude!”

 

Oliver scoffed. “Sure, you did.”

 

Veronica looked down to his phone still in his hand. “Call my number.”

 

Oliver, with a knowing smirk on his face, brought up his contacts. He thumbed through, finding Veronica's contact screen. “Where is your phone?”

 

Veronica pointed to Mac, who opened Veronica's purse and pulled out Veronica's phone. She highlighted to screen. “See? It's on and everything. Call it.”

 

Oliver tapped the call button.

 

“Put it on speaker.” Veronica smirked.

 

Oliver tapped the speaker button and the room all listened as the Oliver's phone was trying to connect. Veronica's phone remained silent. Finally, the ringing stopped and a message clicked on. “Greetings. You've reached the hot line for bad lays. You have gotten this message because you were a terrible fuck and he or she doesn't want to see you ever again. Don't bother trying to find the person who gave this to you. Take the hint. Learn how to screw better.”

 

The room exploded in laughter as Oliver glared down at Veronica. “You little bitch! You have no idea what Logan did to me! He destroyed my chance with the only girl I ever loved!”

 

Anna finally had enough and took off out of the room.

 

“So I fucked up his chances. The way he talked you up, you were a goddess. He idolized you and waited on bated breath for your return home. I overheard him talking about running into you with some co-workers. With a couple calls to some buddies who work for hotels, I was able to find out where you were staying.” He chuckled, slipping his phone into his pocket. “I have to admit a couple things. You solving the infidelity thing while I myself was planning to cheat was an extreme turn on.” He licked his lips. “And then the fact that you barely made me work for it.” He laughed. “I was sure you would have put me through hoops to stick it in ya, but no, baby. You just leaned back and said 'fuck me'. I mean, you put Logan through so much. Guess he broke down all your defenses.”

 

Veronica felt Logan's body temperature rising behind her. She felt him push a bit at her. He was vibrating with rage and about to snap. Veronica took a step to the side, continuing to stand between the two men. Her voice was a controlled calm. “Who was she?”

 

Oliver snorted. “The girl your boy-toy fucked and threw away like garbage?” He laughed dramatically. “Her name was Stella Mohanan and she was my fiancee. We were picking out plates for the wedding one day, then the next, I see pictures of her giving Logan a blowjob, while wearing the ring I bought her!” Oliver screamed down at Veronica. He turned and smirked at Veronica. “So I found the one pussy he worshiped and defaced it.”

 

Veronica felt Logan's hand on her arm, pushing her to the side. But she reacted before he did. She balled her right hand into a fight fist and slammed it up onto Oliver's jaw.

 

Logan stopped and watched as Oliver stumbled backwards and fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. Logan, as well as everyone else in the room, blinked down at Veronica.

 

Veronica growled, panting softly. She walked over to Oliver and pulled his phone out of his pocket. She deleted the photo of her and changed her false contact info from 'Whore' to 'Lady Who Knocked Your Ass Out'. She smirked and tossed the phone down on his chest. She looked up and smirked to the whole room. “Happy New Year!” The crowd, with a few exceptions, cheered and Casey and Luke moved Oliver's unconscious body out to the front yard. Veronica walked past people towards the kitchen.

 

“V, you ok?” Eli was the first to reach her. She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her and looked at her bloody lip. “Let's get you cleaned up, eh?” He nodded, offering a small smile. Veronica nodded and leaned against the counter.

 

When Eli grabbed a fresh dishrag, Veronica spoke up. “No. A paper towel will be fine. I don't need to bleed over Logan's nice things.”

 

Eli blinked as he looked behind her and nodded. “Sure, V.” He paused. “Sup, Lo.” He turned and ran cold water over a folded paper towel.

 

Veronica didn't move. She waited for Logan to walk around and look down at her. She couldn't tell which emotion was on the surface, but she saw several rolling around in his deep dark brown eyes. She sighed, looking up at him. “Something about your parties, Logan. I'm never bored.” She sighed, offering a bloody half smile.

 

Logan took the paper towel from Eli. He turned and opened the freezer and grabbed a bag out. With his other hand, he grabbed Veronica's left hand and lead her out of the crowd. He took her down the hall and opened one of a set of double doors. It was a large bedroom suite. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind them, locking it. He walked her to a chair near the window and gestured for her to sit. He knelt before her and looked at her right hand, already swelling up. He sighed, pouting. “I wish you would have let me hit him.” He sounded calm, but quiet. He looked up. Leaving the frozen carrots on her knuckles, he inspected her face. A thumb gently caressed her lip. “You ok?” He had genuine concern in his voice.

 

Veronica nodded. “Yea. I'll be fine.” She looked down the to carrots and adjusted them so they wouldn't fall off.

 

Logan raised her right hand up so the carrots rested against her swelling lip, offering a smile. “Help both at the same time.” He stood up. “I need to sort through what just happened, and I'm trying to not fly off the handle.”

 

Veronica sighed. She gestured with her left hand. “You have the floor, Mr. Echolls.”

 

Logan turned around, stepping away from her, then twirled back to face her. “You slept with him.” His voice trembled with disbelieve and disgust.

 

Veronica nodded.

 

“With no idea of his connection to me?”

 

Veronica laughed nervously. “I wouldn't have done it if I knew there was a connection. I really had no idea.”

 

“But I post pictures of the two of us on Facebook and Instagram!” Logan's voice rose a bit in volume.

 

“I'm horrible with social media. You have to know that.” Veronica sighed.

 

“I do.” Logan started, then sighed. “Why didn't you just call me if you wanted a hookup?”

 

Veronica looked up at him and sighed. She closed her eyes and lowered the carrots from her mouth. “I wasn't looking for a hookup. It just kind of happened. I had a bad meeting-” She rolled her eyes. “With Troy of all people, and lost an account. I was just in the bar at the hotel. I didn't-” She sighed. “I didn't plan it.”

 

“Troy?” Logan raised a brow.

 

“His dad's company is interested in purchasing a company we were trying to get a contract with. He was sitting in on the meeting as a liaison for his dad.” Veronica shrugged. “He offered me a job.”

 

Logan leaned against the wall across the room. “To sell drugs?” He let out a chuckle.

 

Veronica smirked. “To work in house at his dad's company.”

 

“In house what?” Logan tilted his head.

 

“Analyst, consultant.” Veronica waved her hand around. “What I do.”

 

“Oh.” Logan nods. “The job that stresses you out and makes you make very bad decisions.” He was disappointed with her.

 

“Don't chastise me on what you do all the time.” Veronica perked up a bit.

 

“Did. I don't do that anymore.” Logan corrected, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Still.” Veronica checked her hand.

 

“Another couple minutes.” He nodded to the bag of thawing carrots. “So, are you going to take the job?”

 

“I don't know. I still technically have one.”

 

“Technically?” Logan raised a brow.

 

“I was given a vacation because I offered an idea and my boss cussed me out, in front of the potential client. We lost that account too.” She sighed and leaned back. “For those of you counting, that's two in two days.”

 

Logan nodded. “And what would Troy's job mean?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I'm not sure. He would have to buy out my contract with my firm. I would assume I would relocate here, or at least LA.” She shook her head. “We didn't talk much about it.”

 

“Veronica, what would make you happy?” Logan asked gently as he walked closer to her.

 

Veronica looked up at Logan and smiled. “You.”

 

Logan offered a small smile. “I appreciate that, but I was thinking career-wise.”

 

Veronica looked down to her hand and set the carrots to the side. “You know, I was in that bar and something very magical happened.” She looked up and smirked. “Not with Oliver.”

 

Logan's jaw clinched and he shook his head.

 

Veronica sat up. “Seriously. This man and woman were sitting across the bar from me and this guy's wife barrels in and starts accusing him of cheating.”

 

“You mentioned something about this earlier.” He nodded, relaxing a bit.

 

Veronica's face was lighting up. “I proved to the man's wife that he was innocent of cheating. I picked up all these clues, stuff I knew about ten years ago. And I rattled them off. The bartender paid my tab because he didn't think the wife would believe me.” She smiled. “I felt so at peace helping them realize the truth.” Her smile faded a bit. “I suppose the natural high of it mixed with the alcohol lead to disaster-”

 

“No. You were a victim in this, same as me.” He walked over to her, shaking his head. He was getting mad again.. “He used you and took advantage of you.”

 

“Logan, I can't keep being a victim.” Veronica sighed. “I made a choice. He didn't make me do anything.” She looked up at him. “Did he do what he wanted to do with us? Did he ruin us?”

 

Logan knelt down in front of her. His voice soft and loving. “No one but us can ruin us.” He rubbed her swollen cheek with his thumb. “Veronica, I still love you.”

 

Veronica's voice was desperate. “I swear, Logan, I didn't know about this Madison in the closet.” Veronica's eyes were wide and wet.

 

“I believe you, Roni.” He leaned in and gently kissed her, careful of her lip.

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I love you so much, Logan. It scares the shit out of me, but I trust you.” Her breath was shaking, but her eyes were steady as she looked into his.

 

“I really should have gone into another room and talked when you wanted to.” Logan smirked and kissed her sweetly.

 

“You should always do what I say.” Veronica nodded with a big grin on her face.

 

There was a knock on the door. “V? You guys ok there? If you are porkin', just moan!”

 

Veronica laughed and yelled back. “We're just talking, Eli.”

 

“Mac sent me to tell you that it's almost midnight.”

 

“Thanks, Eli. We'll be out in a minute.” Veronica looked at Logan. “Right?” She raised a brow.

 

“Well, I would love to strip you down to those hot panties I bet you have on, but I say we bring this new year in all proper-like.”

 

“With champagne and kisses?” Veronica giggled.

 

“And spinning. I plan to spin you.” Logan lips stretched wide and high on his face.

 

Veronica blinked. “Like, twirl me or like, um, sexually?”

 

Logan gasped. “My goodness! New York has tainted you!” He smirked.

 

Veronica licked at his lips. “You have no idea!” She pushed him back and jumped up. “Lead us to the bubbly!”

 

Logan grabbed the carrots and her hand and lead her to the door. They walked out to smiling faces around them. Mac walked up and handed them each a chute of champagne.

 

Logan nodded to Mac and looked at Veronica. “This might be the most sober I've been at the beginning of the year.”

 

Veronica laughed and winced as people started screaming.

 

_**10!** _

 

Veronica leaned in close to Logan. “To a new year with old acquaintances!”

 

_**9!** _

 

Logan smiled and tilted his head down to touch hers. “To reigniting the spark that has always been there.”

 

_**8!** _

 

Veronica tucked her hand into his. “To forgiving what we never could control.”

 

_**7!** _

 

Logan wrapped his fingers around hers. “To accepting what we can't change.”

 

_**6!** _

 

Veronica smiled shyly. “To embracing new experiences with old loves.”

 

_**5!** _

 

Logan's eyes widened. “To learning new tricks!”

 

_**4!** _

 

Veronica giggled. “To happiness with the people who have always mattered.”

 

_**3!** _

 

Logan softened. “To living in the moment and never taking it for granted.”

 

_**2!** _

 

Veronica sighed happily. “To never giving up on epic love.”

 

_**1!** _

 

Logan's knees bent a bit and he dropped down slightly. “To years and continents spanned, ruined lives and the shedding of blood and surviving our way back to each other.”

 

_**Happy New Year!** _

 

Logan and Veronica pushed into one another. Their mouths pressed roughly together. Veronica wrapped her free hand around his neck and he held the side of her face with his free hand. They smiled in the kiss and pulled back. Logan kissed her forehead and the two of them tapped their glasses and drank. The room was cheering around them, but for the moment, they were lost in their own world and loving it.

 

 

January 1 (Epilogue)

 

As the party started to wind down, Veronica shoved a bartender out from behind the bar and started making drinks for people. She impressed Logan with her spinning of the bottles and tossing them up and over her shoulder as he sat there, watching her.

 

“I worked at a bar while at Columbia. I made amazing tips and learned some amazing tricks.” She smirked and made Mac a drink. She flashed Mac a wink. Mac grinned and took the drink, sipping it.

 

“Tricks? Like the ones we discussed earlier?” Logan wiggled his brows.

 

Veronica laughed, shaking up a drink and pouring it for a leaning Casey. “Like, bar tricks.” She nodded. “Ahh. I get it. You rich kids never bothered to go hang out at a bar. You always had the bar brought to you.” She smirked. Luke went to protest, but Veronica gestured to the bar she was behind with a brow raised. “See?” Luke laughed and nodded.

 

“So, tell me, dearest love, what is a bar trick?” Logan asked, grinning wide.

 

Veronica was messing around behind the bar, setting things up. “Well, that hot piece of ass of mine-” She smirked over at him. “That is a small magic trick that people can do at the bar.”

 

Wallace stood behind a seated Georgia and gasped. “You know magic?!”

 

The gathering audience laughed and Veronica smiled. “I do. Would you like to see a trick?”

 

Gia laughed and nodded. “Yes!”

 

Mac nodded and leaned against Aiden. “Yes!”

 

Logan smirked. “I want to see all you have to show me, baby.”

 

Veronica looked up at Logan under dark lashes. “You will, but first, a magic trick.” She placed three cherries spaced out on the bar. Dick went to grab one and she slapped his hand. “Hey!”

 

“I have to inspect it for authenticity!” Dick whined.

 

The audience laughed.

 

“No eating my cherries, Dick!” She cursed herself and shook her head, smirking.

 

Logan glared at Dick. “Seriously, Dick. Don't touch my girl's cherry.”

 

Veronica cleared her throat. “Ok. We have three cherries.” She pulled out three tins. “And three tins.” She grinned as she showed one to the left, twirled it in her hand and placed it over the cherry to her left. She showed one tin to the people on the right and twirled it and placed it over the cherry to the right. She pointed to the cherry in the middle. “And we have to cover this little gal too.” She twirled the tin and placed it over the cherry in the middle. “Now, I'm going to place this girl that's closest to Dick up here.” She placed it on top of the tin in the middle. “For it's safe keeping.” She smirked. “And cover her up.” She placed the tin the cherry was under on top of the tin the cherry was sitting on. “And a tap” She taps the stack of tins on the bar. She lifts the stack up and points to the two cherries sitting there. “Now, she has a buddy to protect her.”

 

Logan grinned wide, as did Mac and Wallace. Casey was nodding in approval and Luke was raising a brow. Gia tilted her head. Dick chuckled with Aiden.

 

Veronica pulled the tins apart and covered the two cherries up and placed the other tin over where the cherry had been. She did the same thing with the cherry on the other end. “This one is lonely and vulnerable. Let's get her to her friends.” She grinned and put the cherry on top, tapped the tins to the bar and exposed the three cherries.

 

The audience gave her a small round of applause.

 

Veronica pulled the tins apart again and covered the three cherries up. “Let's get these ladies a fourth, alright?” She asked her audience. She tapped the top of the tin with a flourish of her hand and raised it up, exposing a fourth cherry with the other three. “Whew! I feel safer.”

 

Logan chuckled, his eyes wide in amazement as he watched her.

 

Mac clapped with giddy energy.

 

“But I think these ladies need a big tough-” She smirked. “Taser to help them, right?” Veronica winked to Logan. She scooped the cherries up and placed them on a tin and covered them with another tin. “Zap!” She lifted the tin to expose a lime underneath.

 

“What?!” Wallace exclaimed in shock.

 

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Dick stumbled.

 

“Ok, what the hell. You really are a magician!” Casey gasped.

 

Veronica smirked. “And last, we need a man to protect.” She hit the tin on the bar. She lifted the tin and an orange appeared next to the lime.

 

Gia giggled and clapped with Mac. Luke picked up the orange, inspecting it.

 

Dick noded and gave Veronica a thumbs up.

 

Logan grinned wide at her from the bar. Veronica leaned over and raised a brow. “That's why I made the big bucks.”

 

Logan laughed, choking a bit. “Doing tricks?”

 

“I made good tips when I did these.” She pouted then blinked. She slapped her forehead. “I see what you did there.” She glared at him, but it didn't stick.

 

“That is an amazing trick, Ronica.” He beamed at her. “I would show you mine, but I only perform mine in the bedroom.”

 

Veronica pouted a bit. “Only in the bedroom? That's kind of bland.” She smirked.

 

“I'm going to make you regret calling me bland.” He jumped up and ran towards her. She patted in bare feet out of the bar area and back towards his bedroom. She giggled as she was caught and he slammed the door behind them.

 

 

The sun was rising and the two reunited lovers lay tangled in the king sized bed. Logan was drawing heart shapes on her back with his finger and she was hugging his chest.

 

“Roni?” His voice was soft.

 

“Lo?” Her tone matched his.

 

“Why did you go to business school?”

 

Veronica was quiet for a while. “Gory Sorokin and Jake Kane.”

 

Logan cleared his throat. “Um. I need more than that.”

 

“Russian mob and the man who had connections to it.”

 

Logan coughed. “Uh, still need more.”

 

Veronica twisted and looked up to his face while laying on her stomach. “After the sex tape, my dad lost his election because of me. I found out about something and he paid the price to protect me. He risked his reputation to save me from jail.”

 

“Jail? What are you talking about?” Logan shifted a bit.

 

“I stole something from Jake and used it to expose this secret society at Hearst. That's how I knew Gory was connected. I leaked my findings to the school's newspaper.”

 

“You stole from Jake?” Logan blinked.

 

“I gave it back.” Veronica smirked. “I borrowed? Is that better?”

 

“Only slightly.” Logan was tense.

 

“Well, after all that, and worrying about what was going to happen with you and Gory, I realized that I often got myself into messes that hurt people I cared about. So, I stopped investigating anything involving crimes, besides maybe corporate crap.” She shrugged. “I decided business was safe. It would make everyone happy not having to save me or help me. I wouldn't be asking for favors from anyone and no one expected them in return.”

 

“Did you ever like it?” Logan relaxed a bit.

 

“Each account was like a new mystery to solve. I liked that. But it was a lot of work and no claps on my back for job well done.”

 

“But safe.” Logan smiled softly.

 

“Right. Safe and boring.” She smirked.

 

“Are you going back to New York?” Logan asked softly.

  
“I'm under contract. I can quit, but I wouldn't be able to work in consulting for a year.” Veronica sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

 

“What if you went and worked for your dad?”

 

Veronica blinked. “As a PI?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Veronica lifted her head and looked up at Logan. “You are serious.”

 

“Yes. You are made for it, Ronica. Everyone who knows you knows it. And it makes you happy.” He smiled. “I just ask that you are safe, realistically. You take backup, you get a gun, you don't go after mafia people or former boyfriends' dads.” He smirked a bit and played with her hair.

 

“And work here?” She smiled timidly.

 

“That would be preferred to New York.” Logan nodded.

 

“And where would I live?” She smirked.

 

“Well, I know a nice bed I could share with you.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss her nose. “But, I'm sure we could get you an apartment if you want that first.” He smiled. “I would be thrilled with you in the same time zone. The same town would make me jump up and down.”

 

Veronica laid her head back on his chest. “Back in Neptune...” She was thinking it through. “I guess it really is a good idea.”

 

Logan smirked. “Told you I changed. I'm full of good ideas now.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “I have a good idea too.”

 

“Oh? What's that?”

 

She leaned down and bit his stomach, causing him to jolt. “We go another round and see how well you can spin me.”

 

Logan laughed hard and pulled her up to meet her mouth with his.

 

 

Note: The bar trick Veronica does is shown [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZQ4XBaiRIg&feature=youtu.be), for those interested. He shows the trick then explains how it's done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment. thanks for reading!


End file.
